Look Before you Leap
by SkySoul
Summary: One fan girl, one crazy, and one just plain weird. What happens when three girls step in a puddle and fall into the Naruto world? This. What happens when they bring their friends? Remake in progress!
1. It's a fan girl's dream come true

Ok, this is my first story ever so I'm really nervous.I'm really sorry if this is bad.DON'T HURT ME!I'm also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.Spelling is my worst subject other than math.Beter get it over with now.

Disclaimer:I do not and most likely will not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My POV

We were walking to the buses after school.It had been a hard day.We got tons of homework and we had P.E. today so we're really tired.I just want to go home and take a nap.I'm sure I'm not the only one.

"...and I could add that to my story.What do you think?"asked Joe.

JoAnna has been my best friend since kindergarden.She's a great writer but she tends to restart storys alot or stop before she finishes five chapters.She started this one story THREE YEARS AGO and she just NOW FINISHED BECAUSESHE STARTED OVERSO MUCH.Welike about the same things but we're still different.No matter what we get along just fine.

"I think we need a boat."

"Why?"

I pointed to the puddle infront of us.It looked more like a lake.

"It's not_ that_ deep..."

I just sighed.We kept walking and as soon as our feet touced the water there was a bright light.The next thing I knew I was falling.I landed on something that felt like another person.I really hope I didn't squish them.

"Sorry I didn't mean to land on y-"My words were cut short when I saw who I landed on..."Uchiha Sasuke?"

Somehow I landed on my favorite _Naruto_ charecter.'_How in the world did I land on him?_'I thought.Was it a cosplayer?No, it looked too real...couldit be?

"Who are you?"a stern cold sounding voice asked."and how do you know my name?"

I just sat there shocked.Then it finaly hit me.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S UCHIHA SASUKE!"I squeled.I jumped on him and squeezed him until his bones were probobly starting to break.

"GET OFF OF ME!"he shouted angerly.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE SHARINGAN?LET ME SEE IT!CAN YOU REALLY DANCE?IS IT TRUE YOU CAN SING TOO?DO YOU...?"I asked/sceamed.Then I looked around and saw...

"OH MY GOSH!UZUMAKI NARUTO! I jumped up and let go of Sasuke ran up to him and did the same thing to him.

"GAAAHHHH!"he screamed.

"IS THE KYUUBI REALLY SEALED IN YOU?DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BECOME HOKAGE?IS IT TRUE YOUR STUPID?IS THE KYUUBI REALLY FEMALE?"again I asked/sceamed.

"GET OFF!"he somehow pryed me off and I landed on the ground.1

"Ouff, hey that hurt!"

"Who are you?"asked an older sounding voice.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?IT'S A FANGIRL'S DREAM COME TRUE!"Insted of hugging him I simply ran up to him and asked/sceamed some questions.

"WHY DO YOU WEAR A MASK?IS IT TRUE YOU LOOK BETTER WITHOUT IT?WHY IS YOUR HAIR GRAY?HOW OLD ARE YOU?WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO RIN?"So many questions...One must wonder where I get them.He simply sweatdroped.

"Now hold on we asked first."

"Oh sorry,I'm Christy."

* * *

"...and that's how I know you."I had just explaind how 'Naruto' is a manga,what happened just before I came, and a little about Joe and I. 

"I see," said Kakashi.

"What do you mean I'm stupid!"Naruto shouted.

"You've _been_ stupid,"Sasuke said.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!"

"I'm back!"chirped a female voice.

"YAY!Lunch time!"shouted Naruto.

I turned my head and saw...

* * *

Jo's POV 

"Who do you think she is Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

"Sh-shino-kun i-is she de-dead?"

"No."

"Where do you think she came from?"

"I do-don't kn-know."

'_Who are they?Why dose my head hurt._' I thought.Then I remembered the bright light, falling from the sky, everything.I opened my eyes and saw three people and a dog above me.One had dark brown hair and these red triangles on his face.The female one had short purpleish-black hair and white eyes'_Wait _white _eyes?Weird..._' The last one was wearing suglasses and had black hair.

"Who are you?"asked the one with brown hair.

"Alive hopefuly."

"No really, who are you?"he asked again.

"My name is JoAnna but you can call me Joe.Who are you?"

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru,"he pointed to the dog."Arf!"it said.

"I-i'm Hi-hinata,"the girl studderd.I guess she's shy.

"Shino."the last one said.I guess he dosen't say much.

"Nice to meet all of you help me find my friend?"

"There's two of you?"asked Kiba.

"Yeah, she must've landed somewhere else."For some strange reason I feel like I've seen them before... "Hey, by any chance do you know someone named Naruto?"

"Naruto?Yeah, we know him.Why do ask?"

"I think I remeber you guys from my friend.She told me it's a series about ninjas and stuff like that.She also said the series was named 'Naruto' after the main charecter."

"W-we're i-in a s-ser-series?" asked Hinata.

"Mabye it's a different Naruto,"suggested Shino.

"No, I don't think so...she said he's loud and stupid."

"Yup, that's the Naruto we know.Alright, we'll help you find your friend."

"Thanks"

We looked around for awhile.I learned that this place is called Konoha,half the people here are ninjas, and why Hinata has white eyes.

"So where are we going?"I asked.

"If what you say is true then we should probably look for your friend with her favorite charecter.Who is her favorite charecter anyway?"asked Kiba.

"I don't know...some guy named Sukase or something like that."

"I think you mean _Sasuke_."

"Whatever."

So we were on are way to Sakue or somthing like that.I wonder if Christy's okay...If all ninjas have dogs like Kiba dose them she's probobly hideing behind a tree.2

I didn't know how wrong I was untill we got there...

**End Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Yes, I know it's short.Anyway please reveiw I've never had one...

1My cousins call me a leech for a reason.

2You'll see why in the next chapter.


	2. Surprises in the Sand and Leaf

I'm sorry for any confusion that the last Chapter2 might have given you.SOMEBODY forgot to edit is the one who posted the one-shot for me.)BTW she's in this chapter so you have to read to find out about her.Anyhoo here is the some-what fixed Chapter2.

**Chapter 2**

Jessie's POV

"Where did they go?" I mudderd.Just because I had to get something doesn't mean they can't wait for me.I stoped looking for them and walked to the buses.I stoped when I saw a huge puddle infrot of me.

"Geez...Is that a puddle or a lake?"

I kept walking but as soon as my feet touced the water there was a bright light.I felt like I was falling then I landed on something that felt like it was made of wood"OW!" That was not the best place to land.

"HEY YOU GET OFF MY PUPPET!"some weird looking person shouted at me.I mean he looked like cat or something.I hope those aren't his real ears.

"Ow, so that's what I landed on." '_Ohcrap,_ t_his better not leave a mark,_'I thought.I got up and dusted myself off.There was a girl with blond hair and a huge fan on her back.And a scary looking guy with red hair and some tatoo an his forhead that was Chinese or something."What the hellare you looking at?"

"Where did you come from?"asked the blond girl.

"Are you blind?I fell, duh."

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing,"her voice was full of sarcasim.

"And proud of it!"

"She's just like you Temari,"the cat-guy chuckled.She wacked him on the head."OW!"

"Who are you people?"I asked.

"I'm Kankurou and this is my sister Temari,"said the cat-guy.

"I'm Jessie,and what about you?"I looked at the red-head.

"Gaara..."he said.Even his voice was scary.

'_Wait haven't I herd that name before.Didn't Christy say something about someone named Gaara?_'I thought.Then it hit me.

"OH.MY.GOSH.!YOUR GAARA?"I was shocked!This was Gaara!That cool sand guy that Christy was telling me about.No way this was the real Gaara.It must be one of those people that dress-up as charecters.He just looked at me funny.

"You know Gaara?"asked Temari.

"A friend of mine told me about him.She said he's in a manga about ninjas called 'Naruto'.That's all I know."

"The manga's called 'Naruto'?"asked Kankurou.

"Yeah."

"I wonder why..."he trailed off.

"Wait if I'm here then that must mean she's here too!"

"Where do you think she is?"asked Temari.

"She probably landed on someone named Sesaka or somthing like that."I shrugged.

"I think you mean _Sasuke_."

"Same differnce."

"Why would she be with him?"asked Kankurou.

"She said he's her favorite charecter so that's just my guess.She also said something about someone with white eyes.Do you know where they are?"

"Konoha,"said Gaara.Wow he finaly said something.

"Can you take me?"I hope they say yes.

"It would take three days.With you it would take longer,"said Temari.

"Well, we should leave now then."

"Alright but don't think we'll stop every ten minutes just for you,"said Kankurou.

"I have a better idea,"said Temari.And with that she took the fan off her back then blew me there."SEEYA IN A DAY!"she yelled.

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

My POV

"HARUNO SAKURA?IS IT TRUE THAT YOU STALK SASUKE ALL THE TIME?WHY IS THERE AN 'INNER SAKURA'?WHY DO YOU 'LOVE' SASUKE?WHY DOES ROCK LEE LIKE YOU?"I asked/sceamed.I'm going to have a sore throat tomarrow.I wonder if she'll ansewer my questions...

"Christy, is that you?"I heard someone behind me say.I turned my head and saw Joe walking towerds me with...

"OH MY GOSH!SHINO-KUN!"I was about to jump on him but I rememberd his bugs.So insted of jumping on him I was just really close to him."IS IT TRUE YOU HAVE ALL YOUR BUGS NAMED?WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WHEAR SUNGLASSES?WHAT DO YOU LOOK LIKE WITHOUT THEM?ARE YOU REALLY AN ARTIST?"at the rate I'm asking/sceaming I won't even be able to talk tomarrow.

"Is that your friend?"asked Kiba in disbeilef.They were almost nothing alike.

"Yup, thats her.She must be in a happy mood or she hit her head _hard_,"said Joe.

"Arf!" _I'm sure she hit her head._

"Is that..."I turned my head and saw Akamaru."AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed and ran behind a tree.Everyone just looked at me funny."Get Akamaru away from me!"

"Why, and how do you know Akamaru?"asked Kiba.

"She's afraid of dogs,"said Joe.Suddenly an evil grin spread over his face.If she was afraid of dogs...Oh the fun he would have.

"DON'T TELL KIBA THAT!"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's a _long_ story so you better sit down."

"...I think that's everything,"explaining everything all over again is so troblesome.I despise having to repeat the same thing all over again…it's too troblesome.(Shikamaru is my rolemodle)

"I see,"said Kiba.

"Now the only problem is where will stay until we can go home,"said Joe.

"Well, you two should stay with who ever your most comfertable with,"said Kakashi.

"But I don't know anyone that well."Joe would never last long in Hinata's huge house.If they had a rule book it would be bigger than the phonebook.She wouldn't like Shino's house because it's full of bugs.She might survive in Kiba's house though.

"Joe why don't you stay with Kiba?"

"WHAT! Why me?"shouted Kiba.

"Because Joe wouldn't last in the Hyuuga's huge house.She'd either brake too many rules or get lost.Joe wouldn't like living in house filled with bugs either."

"...Fine..."

"I want to stay with Naruto."

"Why?"asked Naruto.

"Because Sasuke-sama wouldn't want me to live with him and he's my favorite charecter.I can't stay with my seconed favorite charecter because I wouldn't survive in the Hyuuga house either.My 3rd favorite isn't even in this villege.My 4th is Shino-kun but bugs bug me-no pun intended.My 5th is Hinata-san but I wouldn't last long...6th is Nara Shikamaru but I havn't seen him yet.So I'l go with Naruto."

"Okay then..."they all looked at me funny.

"Glad that's settled."

"You aren't one of me fangirls are you?"asked Sasuke.

I turned and smiled,"I'd rather be an Uchiha by blood than marrige."

* * *

So after that we all went our differnt ways.All exsept Naruto, Joe, Kiba, and I.

"I don't want to stay with Kiba,"Joe wined.

"Why not?"I asked.

"Because I don't know him that well.I don't even know this serises that well."

"Don't worry Joe I'll teach you everything I know about Kiba-san."

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here,"said Kiba.

"Kiba-san can you teach Joe about your family?"

"Why me?"he whined.

"If you don't..."I walked over to him and wispered in his ear."...I'll tell everyone that you like Hinata-san."

He gasped"H-how d-did you know?"

"Secrect."

"Fine."

"Okay have fun Joe!"I waved good-bye with a huge smile on my face.Blackmail is so much fun."Naruto-kun can you show me the villige?"

"Huh?"

"If you do I'll treat you to one bowl of ramen when I get money."

"Okay let's go!"and with that he ran off.

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!"

**End chapter 2

* * *

**

No I don't support any SomeoneXHinata parrings.I can tolerate(sp) them.I can't decide who she should go with so I keep an open mind.P.S. Jessie is in a fairly bad mood...there was just not as much swearing as thereshould be.

I won't update until I get reviews.

BYE!


	3. Potatoes and Youth

HI PEOPLE! How have you all been? If you go into some rant-that's too bad. If you had some happy thing to say-GOOD FOR YOU! I'm sorry this took so long. I had my first case of writer's block. Then I realized that a fourth of this chappy needed to go in chapter 4. ;;

**Kyo Yume**: MY FIRST REVIEW! THANKS!

**007al**: Yes, I amaze me too.

**13thShadowKnight**: Go ahead and hunt me down. I don't care

Anyway here's Chapter3.

Disclaimer: There are many things I don't own and Naruto is one of them.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Potatoes and Youth**

My POV

"Come on. Hurry up!" Naruto shouted as I was running after him.

"Naruto...slow down...your...ramen...is at...stake...here..."I said between pants. I FINNALY caught up with him. I guess when there's ramen involved he'll do anything.

"HA! I caught your kunai!"

"GOOD JOB LEE!YOUR YOUTH IS NOT GOING TO WASTE!"

"Lee, that's one out of the seven I've thrown."

"I still caught it."

Who could they be? Is it someone I know? Is it...THE CAT WITH THE GUN THAT MASHES POTATOES? (1) If it is the world will end soon. Wait, I know those voices. Could it be...?

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S TEAM GAI!"YES FINALLY! IT'S TEAM GAI!"WHEEEEEEE!"I yelled as I glomped the oh-so-famous Rock Lee.

"GGAAAHHHH!"

"OH MY GOSH!IT BE ROCK LEE!WHY DO YOU HAVE THICK EYEBROWS? WHY DO LO LIKE SAKURA? CAN YOU TALK TO SQURILLS? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE?" They all stared at me like I had six arms, three heads, and an afro.

"Who are you?" a stern male voice asked. I looked and saw...

"OH MY GOSH! NEJI!"I let go of Lee and glomped Neji. "WHAT'S IT LIKE TO HAVE 359 DIEGREES OF VISION? HOW MANY COOKIES COULD A GOOD COOK COOK IF A GOOD COOK COULD COOK COOKIES? IS IT TRUE YOU'RE A PERVERT? DO YOU REALLY LIKE TENTEN?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Tenten, blushing.

"What is this? My youthful students are also blossoming lovebirds?" asked Gai.

"WE ARE NOT!" they screamed. Naruto just stood there watching the whole thing, wondering if Neji really is a pervert.

* * *

**With Joe**

_Joe's POV_

"...so after you become gennin you can become jounin?" This isn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"No, after you become a gennin you can move on to chunin." explained Kiba.

"I see." Maybe I should write this down.

"Arf" _I'm hungry. Feed me now or I'll tell Joe you sleep with a Raggedy Anne doll._

"Akamaru! I thought you said there was no film in that camera!"

"Woof" _I lied. _(A/N:XD.I took that from my cousins. Did I spell Raggedy Anne right?)

"Joe don't listen to him. He's hungry and it's messing with his brain. I gotta take him home and feed him. Is that ok with you Joe?"

"Yeah, I have a dog too so I know how it is. Besides I'm supposed to stay with you so I should meet your family."

"Ok, but we're a little weird..."

"It's ok. I know how that goes."

* * *

**Back with me**

_My POV_

"Actually there are many people who support the idea of Neji and Tenten together," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"WWHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" they screamed at me. Well, it was more like just Tenten with some Lee and a bit of Gai. Neji stood there glaring there was no tomorrow.

"There are even some people who like the idea Tenten and Lee together."

"**_WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_**" after that scream I fainted because it was so loud. I would just like to take this time to point out that I have never fainted before.

**With Joe...**again...

* * *

_Joe's POV_

Well I can honestly say that Christy _really_ must like the '_Naruto_' series 'cause I only caught about half of what Kiba said. I knew I should have listened to Christy. Anyway, Kiba and I were walking to his house with a hungry Akamaru. Kiba was still explaining things when we stopped at house.

"We're here, come on in Joe."

He opened the door and we went inside. It looked normal enough. The only real difference was lack of technology, consisting mostly dog stuff and other random furniture.

"Hi there. Who are you?" asked a young lady with long dark hair and the same triangles as Kiba.

"Hi," I responded back. "I'm Joe, and you are?"

"I'm Kiba's older sister. Are you new to the village?"

"Umm… You could say that…" answered Kiba.

"Then you should take her to see Hokage-sama."

"You're right, why didn't I think of that?"

"Huh, what's going on?" I asked. Who is this 'Hokage-sama' in witch they speak of?

"Joe, I have to take you somewhere ok?"

**Back with me…**again…

* * *

_No POV_

"You think she's ok?"

"She should be. We didn't scream that loud, did we?"

"…"

"Take her to Hokage-sama."

"Why?"

"Because she's a medical-ninja, right?"

"Actually, I was thinking that she would send her back where she came from or something. I guess your idea works too."

* * *

Ok I won't be updating much 'cause of school. NOT MY FALUT! This chapter was hard enough to write since I was dealing with stupid writer's block.--;;; Anywho, I COMAND YOU TO REVIEW! At this point I don't care if it's a FLAMER! That's really sad…

(1) My sister had a dream like that, it was out to kill us… don't ask.

R&R


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

This is a special little explanation of Joe, Jessie, and I. I figured you people should know a bit more about us. You can skip this for now if you want, but you may need it later.

* * *

**Me: **Well, I guess the only thing I can say about my personality is umm… All-around-grey-girl! If you saw me at my school, you would most likely see me dancing with Jessie in the rain. Or possibly saying "HAPPY BOXERS DAY!" or "HAPPY NAITIONL WEIGH IN DAY!" acting like drunks with cans of soda. (We have done that…XD) The mask of happiness is a heavy burden… As for my past, well… I could go on for hours on my past, but more on that later. Let's just say it resulted in me having a (dead) nephew and a (living) niece.

**Joe:** Smart and sarcastic. She's a good writer, but tends to make her (female) characters Mary-Sue-ish. With almost all her stories, impossible things happen. A bad habit of hers that we're trying to fix. Being the sanest one of the group, she keeps Jessie and me in line. I'm pretty much her only connection to anime and manga, sad huh? She likes to challenge her self in her writing so she is attempting a '_Naruto_' story. Unfortunately she knows almost nothing about it. Wish her luck, she needs it. (She may or may not post it)

**Jessie:** The crazy comedian of the group. Also a writer, she helps me with _Look Before You Leap_ in some parts. Has a fairly short fuse so stay on her good side. She has a tenancy to fall in love with random bishounens and such. It gets really annoying listening to her ranting and raving. You people are so lucky you don't have to listen to it. Oddly enough, she has a crush on Gaara. Not your typical farm girl. Is currently trying to work on her drawing skills. Ph34r th3 skillz. Sorry, been reading _MegaTokyo_.

* * *

Well, there it is. A little bit on all of us. I'll start working on chapter 4 now. Also, I'm going to start a _Snow White_ remake with Naruto characters. I still need a prince! The poll is open 'till chapter 5. The princess is Hinata BTW. The cast goes as follows:

**Witch: **Hiashi (don't ask)

**Woodsman:** Neji (again don't ask)

**Dwarfs:** Any one left

Note: I will be responding to your reviews in chapter 4.

* * *

**Dedication: **I should of done this in chapter one but, oh well. This for Matthew Gabriel (_insert my last name here)._ If he was alive, he would be 4-5-ish. May he rest in peace. 


	5. OMG WTF BBQ!

Wow, I never thought I'd update. The info on the three of us took forever. Why? 'Cause they had no say in it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-HAHAHAHA!

**Jessie:** I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON GAARA!

**Me:** yeah sure whatever…

As for my wonderful reviewers…

**Naruto-freak26**hay yu spelld dat rite!

**007al: **I know huh

**Windedspirit: **Hi Jessie! Don't worry you'll come in… eventually…

**Priestess-one-shot**thank you for reviewing!

**13thShadowKnight: **I see… Well, not everyone is some happy person. My cousin likes System of Down and Linken Park too. I only know/heard a few songs. ALL PREPS SHOULD DIE! (Including my sister)

**Dragon of the water:** thank you for the idea!

**Fire-fox-smile123:** First vote!

**Note:** for any of you that didn't read the last post… I'm going to start a _Snow White_ remake with Naruto characters. I still need a prince! The poll is open 'till chapter 5. The princess is Hinata BTW. The cast goes as follows:

**Witch: **Hiashi (don't ask)

**Woodsman:** Neji (again don't ask)

**Dwarfs:** Any one left

So far only one vote for Naruto… Better start this chapter now.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Shino would have his own talk show. (Not that he would say much.)

* * *

_Joe's POV_

"So where are we going?" I really wish I knew what/who they were talking about.

"I'm taking you to see Tsunade-sama," Kiba answered.

"Who?" Christy never mentioned that person.

"Our village leader. Don't worry; she won't kill you or anything." Kiba said. "…at least I hope not…" he muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Ahahaha," he laughed nervously. "It's nothing."

* * *

**With Team Gai**

_No POV_

"Lee, you carry her," said Tenten.

"Why me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"You really want to ask Neji if he'll carry her?"

"Good point."

"I'm right here you know," Neji said, anger still in his voice. Well, more than usual.

"Yay! That means I don't have to carry her!" shouted Naruto.

"Ugh…" Christy muttered.

"Hey she's awake! That means I don't have to carry her!" exclaimed Lee.

"W-why do my ears hurt?" she asked.

"Umm…"

"You! We are going to take you to see the Hokage." Neji said in a listen-or-else tone.

"Yeah sure whatever…" she replied. "Wake me up when September ends..." (1)Then she went back to sleep.

"But it's already November." (A/N: There will be a Thanksgiving chapter in week or so. Please bear with me.)

"Let's just go already," Tenten said, annoyed.

* * *

**Later**

NOW _My POV_

We were about two miles away to begin with so it took awhile. Of course, when walking through a town you will pass by some restaurants. As well as shops and people.

"I still can't believe how much you just ate."

"If I ate that much, Sasuke would never even look at me."

"Then you would cry on me… how troublesome."

"At least I'm full."

'_Wait a minute... FANGIRL SENCES TINGLEING!_' I thought. With that I immediately woke up. You'll never guess who we were walking towards.

"OH MY GOSH! TEAM TEN!" I screamed as I glomped… Shikamaru! Dun dun dun! "IT'S SHIKAMARU! YOU'RE MY ROLEMODLE! WHAT KEEPS YOUR HAIR UP? WHY ARE YOU SO SMART? IS IT TRUE YOU LIKE INO? BECAUSE SHE LIKES YOU!"

"I DO NOT!" she shouted at me. Unfortunately, she was blushing a million shades of red. If that's possible.

"I thought she liked Sasuke," said Chouji.

"Me too," added Tenten.

"It's okay Ino, there are weirder pairings than that." I said.

"LIKE WHAT!"

"Well, some people like the idea of Gaara and Sakura together," I started. "There are even some people who like the idea of Sasuke and Hinata. As well as the guy/guy and girl/girl pairings. In fact, once I found this fan-club for disturbing pairings and it was really weird."(2)

"O…K then…"

"Who are you and how do you know our names?" asked Shikamaru.

"Way too troublesome to tell the whole story again."

"You _do_ sound like Shikamaru."

"Eh, I try"

* * *

**In front of the Hokage's building**

_Still My POV_

After that Team Ten went on their ways to who knows where. Team Gai went on their marry way to the land of happy rainbows and lollipops. Well, not really, but you get the point right?

"Wow, never thought I'd be here."

"Oh, hi Christy," said a voice.

"Hi Joe! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we should probably go see the Hokage."

"Urg! Who is the 'Hokage'!"

"The village leader, duh."

"Well how am I supposed to know that?"

"Let's just go."

We walked inside the building and eventually made it inside right in front of her office. Of course after some paper work, some questioning, and odd stares.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Tsunade said like she had been saying it all day.

"I'm Christy and this is Joe. We're kinda new to the village."

"Have you filled out your paper work?"

"Yes."

"Then you're fine. Are you two ninjas?"

"No."

"Do you want to become ninjas?"

"OKAY!"

"First you two have to take a test to see how far along you are. We'll start with your intelligence."

"Actually, the American education system has really gone down the tubes over the years. So being an adequate reader just means you know your alphabet, not necessarily in order." With that statement the two ANBU's in the room tried not to laugh. (A/N: XD, Another joke from my cousins. I love them!)

"Are you serious?"

"Well, it's not too far from the truth… Because of which, we're probably stupider than Naruto. Well, maybe not Joe… but you get the point right?"

"…this is gonna take a while…"

* * *

Ok, that's chapter 4. I think it's longer so I'm happy! Now you all must review or else.

Can anyone guess where that came from?

(2) I mean no offence to anyone who supports those pairings. I couldn't think of anything at the time. That fan-club _is_ real. Try Naruto-fan (dot) com. It's in the forum.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6?

Gosh, I feel like I've been dead… I know I said the Thanksgiving special would only take a week. Blame my little cousins that call me 'Crispy Cream Crunchy Munchy Doughnut'. Yes, they do call me that. Also blame my evil demon niece, my second cousin, and my squishy baka of a sister, holidays in general, and school. I will be doing a Christmas special too but do to stupid writer's block; both would most likely be done in March. Ah, and eventually there will be a new person in this nightmare er, I mean fanfic. This time it's a guy!

* * *

**FriendofNaruto:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Dragon of the water:** I'm new too, but I'll help you.

**13thShadowKnight:** Mwahahaha! We shall destroy all people on the light side!

**007al:** I'll keep that in mind, but I already had an idea involving his book…Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

**WindedSpirit: **You vote for Garaa?

**Isobel:** BE PATIENT!

* * *

One more thing, well actually two but whatever. Which female character goes best with Neji? I asked my "Neji-'ni-san" but he's no help at all. It's for a small tribute to my "Neji-'ni-san" where I draw Neji doing something… not normal. The first one I'm almost done with, it's cooking. The second one will be him playing a violin (my "Neji-'ni-san" plays the violin REALLY well). The third one will be of "Neji-'ni-san" and his girlfriend. How he got a girlfriend is BEYOND me. She's pretty too, so she could do so much better than my "Neji-'ni-san". I thought maybe she's shallow, but he doesn't have that much money, or does he? I'm getting of subject. So yeah, someone help me out here.

Oh, and you meanie-heads aren't voting on the _Snow White_ thing so until someone gets five votes it's still going.

Yeah, that's it so for now, Ja Ne!


	7. My Chocolate World

I bet you all think this is a normal chapter, right? Wrong! I've had this idea in my head since the beginning and here it is. A holiday special/my life story, all in one chapter! HAPPY DAY! So yeah here it is!

Note: The new guy comes in later. It technically hasn't been even a day yet, so yeah… His nickname is "Kyuubi" but don't ask why. It used to be "Follower" but he asked for a new one.

Oh yeah, this is going to take more than one chapter cause of how long the plot is. So this is part one and part two will be posted later.

**Fire-Fox-Smile123**I put a small NaruHina moment in here just for you and all the other fans of this pairing.

**13thShadowKnight:** You come up with the plans. Ok?

**ZukoKrazy:**waiting… waiting… waiting… _:snore:_

**Valentine's Day Special Part 1: My _Chocolate_ World

* * *

**

_My POV_

I had a plan forming in my head. It was fairly simple, and I had enough money to pay for it all. Only problem, how to hide it from Naruto? If he asks I'm doomed. Oh well, I just won't tell him! Now, off to buy the chocolate!

I walked into a sweet shop in hope of finding exactly what I was looking for. '_They should have it over here somewhere…_' I thought. At last I saw what I was looking for. "Yatta! And it's cheap too!" I exclaimed, looking at the price. Saying this out loud of course, caused some people to turn their heads and look at me. Wouldn't you know it; Ino was there buying chocolates for Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Christy?" she asked. I had to run before she found out what I was doing. Too bad she's a ninja, 'cause she grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"Oh, hi Ino-san! How have you been?" I asked with a nervous/fake smile on my face. '_Don't tell her no matter how much she bugs me!_'I thought.

"Answer my question," was her only response.

I did what I often do in times of distress. Look around and hope I can find something to get me out of trouble.(1) All I saw was random candies on the shelves, a teddy bear on display in the window, and… what the… "SASUKE?"

"WHERE?" she asked. '_Well that worked,_' I thought.

"He's right there across the street in that grocery store." Truth be told he was there. Hey, everyone has to eat at some point.

"SEEYA!" she called as she ran out the door. (She had already paid for her chocolate.)

'_That was close,_' I thought. If she had found out what I was doing she would have ruined it by telling everybody. The horror…

* * *

**With Joe**

_Joe's POV_

"You want me to _what_?" I asked. I must have misheard or something 'cause that didn't sound right. 

"For the last time, I want you to go train with Anko in the Hidden Mist for while," Tsunade replied. Frustration and annoyance were in her voice.

"That's what I thought you said. But who's Anko?" I asked.

"That would be me," answered a voice. I turned and saw a woman with short black hair. Her age was most likely ranging from early-twenties to mid-twenties. "The name's Mitarashi Anko."

"Oh, are you the one they call 'Naruto-ish'?" I asked. She looked at my with a look I couldn't decipher. It looked like something along the lines of 'Who-told-you-that-because-they're-going-to-die' or 'Why-do-people-still-call-me-that.'

"ANYWAY! You will train with her in because you did poorly on your test to see how much you know about jutsus and chakara. Why her you ask? Because no one else was available," Tsunade explained. I sweatdropped.

"So how long will I be gone?" I asked.

"Two weeks at most."

"Two weeks?"

"Come on Jet, it'll be fun!" Anko tried to reassure me.

"My name's Joe."

"Whatever. Let's go Joy!" she shouted as she enthusiastically _dragged_ me out the door.

"Finally, they're gone," Tsunade murmured to herself.

* * *

**Team Seven's training ground, February 14**

_My POV_

"NARUTO! SAKURA! SASUKE! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" I screamed at them. "HAPPY VALINTINE'S DAY!"

"It's Valentine's day already?" asked Naruto.

"Yup! Here's your chocolate!" I said smiling while handing him a large chocolate heart that I pulled out of a bag that randomly came out of nowhere.

"Wow, thanks."

"And one for Sakura," I said as I handed her a small chocolate heart.

"Hey, why is mine smaller than Naruto's?" she asked.

"'Cause I figured you'd be on a diet." I stated in a blunt voice.

"Oh."

"And last but certainly not least, a big one for Sasuke!"

"Gee, thanks"

"I hope you all like it! Now who's willing to help me find Team Eight's training ground?"

"I will," Naruto volunteered.

"OK! Let's go!"

* * *

**Team Eight's training ground**

"Hi Kiba, Hinata and Shino!"

"Err…Hi?"

"Hi Hinata!" greeted Naruto.

"N-n-nar-Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed.

"_Does he make you high? Make you real?_

_Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you, your universe is full_

_But in my world, There is only you"_ I sang randomly. This of course caused them to look at me. "What? It's one of my favorite songs. Can't I just randomly break out into song?" I asked innocently.

Kiba, who understood what I meant by sing that particular song, started laughing hysterically. Shino, who also knew what I meant, was grinning like an idiot, not that we could see it though. Hinata was, obviously, blushing like mad. And Naruto? Well…

"Hey you're a pretty good singer," he remarked, completely oblivious of what it meant.

"Thanks."

"Well I gotta go now, BYE!" he called as he ran off.

"I'm amazed at his stupidity," Kiba said after Naruto left. All of us nodded in agreement except Hinata. "And what song was that?"

"Oh, it's a song called 'My World'. I know the whole thing by heart but I don't feel like singing it anymore." I replied. "Anyway, her I have Valentine's Day chocolate for everyone!"

I handed two Shino big ones and gave Kiba a medium one. Hinata got a big one too.

"Why does Shino get two?"

"One's for Kurenai-sensei so give it to her when she gets here ok?"

"O-o-ok."

"Well I need to go give chocolate to Team Ten and Team Gai still so bye!" I called as I ran off towards the village.

**End Part 1

* * *

**

I think this is going to take three parts. So be patient everyone! Must sleep now… It's one in the morning and I have P.E. tomorrow err, today.

Happy V-day People!


	8. Naze Nani!

1-2-3...Wai!

You see a sign that says:

**"Naze Nani Megatokyo!"**

"Joe, I thought I told you to get a new sign!" screamed Christy.

"Oops... Sorry!"

"Oh well, we'll improvise." She took out a marker and scribbled out 'Megatokyo' and wrote 'Look Before you Leap.' For some odd reason she was in a costume that looked like it belonged in Di Gi Charet, complete with cat ears.

"Ahem, yes, well, hi kids! Welcome to 'the how and why' of Meg- I mean Look Before you Leap. In these segments we will try to answer any questions you may have, and give you beer? Jessie! Did you mess with the script?"

"No!" she replied all-to-quickly.

"ANYWAY! First off, 'Where is Jessie right now?' Simple, she's flying through the air between the Sand and Leaf villages. When she gets here she will... well I can't tell you that, but it will be interesting."

"Christy, I'm not doing this!" Naruto walked out onto the stage in a fox suit. "This costume itches!"

"Deal with it, it's for the kids. On to the next question-"

"Why am I in this costume?" asked Sasuke. He was also in a costume but his was less... fabric. It was simply cat ears, cat paws, and a tail.

"It's for the kids! So, yes, onto question two, 'Why does it take me so long to update?' It's because-"

"I don't like this costume. Can I get a new one?" asked Sakura. She was in a bunny-girl outfit that had a skirt that went right above her knees and wasn't that low-cut.

"NO! IT'S FOR THE KIDS!" Christy screamed at them. "ANYWHO! The reason I don't update much is because I have school, family and something else that takes up my Wednesdays!"

"Are we done yet?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Ok kids we're out of time. So, good night everybody!"


	9. Naze Nani 2 and Kyuubi!

1-2-3…Wai!

You see our _new_ sign that says:

'**Naze Nani _Look Before You Leap_!'**

"Hello and welcome to another segment of 'The how and why of Look Before You Leap. Since Team 7 refuses to come back to work, we have some different people on the show," Christy explained. She was in a different cat-costume than last time.

"Why did I agree to this?" asked Kiba as he walked on stage in a dog suit.

"Because I have blackmail on you, that's why. So, yerp, well, first question 'Why am I doing these segments?' well the answer is-"

"Umm… d-do I ha-have to w-wear th-this t-ta-tail?" Hinata walked in wearing a squirrel costume, complete with a big bushy tail.

"Yes, but if you have any complaints talk to 'Kyuubi' ok? (1) He picked out your costume. Now the, reason I have these segments is because for some reason or another I can't update with a normal chapter. In this case it's because-"

"…"

"Yes Shino, you have to wear it." Shino was wearing his normal clothes but with one difference, he had bug antennas. As you can also see, he doesn't like his costume.

"So, yes, in this case I can't update because I've been super busy so I asked Jessie to write it for me. But she lost it."

"Sorry!" came her reply.

"Next question, 'How long do we have to wait before you FINALLY finish the V-day special?' Like I said Jessie lost it and so she may have to rewrite it."

"What possessed you to get me this costume?" Joe walked on stage in Dun dun dun… a bunny suit! Not like Sakura's, this one was more like something you would see at Easter.

"Not now Joe, we're on camera. (2)Anywhat, I can honestly say that when we finally get back on track, we'll all be happier. Especially since there will be a karaoke special… and the other three people we're throwing in… Oh look we're out of time! Well that's all for now kids, and remember, seagulls and Canadian geese are evil and work for the government. Bye!

* * *

(1) He comes in later. Every time we say "Hi Kyuubi!" everyone will go "Kyuubi? Where!" thinking we're talking about the nine-tailed demon fox. But yes, he comes in later and he's fun to hug! (No, I don't like him. He's too young for me)

(2) Lookie lookie what I have-y! I have a new word!


	10. Valentines Special Thingy Pt 2

Hello, people! Sorry, but this is not Skysoul (dodges tomatoes, chairs and banana peels being thrown at her) Goodness, I'm sorry! But, this _is _Windedspirit. I'm Jessie. And because I love myself and I'm cool, I'm in this next part of the Valentines day chapter! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, something you should all know, I love four certain characters, which will come apparent when I fully enter the story, and also, I am rather violent, evil and have lightening fast mood swings. So yeah, good times. So, sorry if this chapter is bad. I don't have Skysoul's style or flare. I just realized something! I could give you all some really good blackmail about her. (Leanes forward and listens as conscious whispers in her ear and frowns, then pouts) B-B-but, THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY! (conscious shakes head and whispers something else in her ear) Fine. Be that way. And may you burn in the fires of he---

Gai: _gasps _Such youthfulness should never use such language! Cover your ears, Lee!

Me: Oh, go (covers audiences eyes) yourself.

Gai: _faints_

Me: Yeah, that's another thing about me. I don't put my mind where my mouth is. Teehee XD

Kakashi: Dang, she's a nasty piece of work.

Asuma: Amen

Me: OH MY GOD, ITS KAKASHI AND ASUMA! I'M IN FANGIRL HEAVEN! ASUMA, I LOVE THAT YOU SMOKE! KAKASHI, YOU'RE THE COOLEST! (hearts in eyes, then suddenly faints from excitement)

Sasuke: And I thought _I _had obsessive fangirls…..

Joe: Oh, trust me, right now, she's being mellow.

Kakashi, Asuma & Sasuke: Okay then……….. scary…………..

Disclaimer: Neither me nor Christy own Naruto. Which sucks. Then I could kill all the people on my 2-Do list…..

Christy: Jess! Not in front of the kids!

Me: You know I hate kids! (No really, I actually hate kids)

* * *

Christy's P.O.V

I walked down the road, minding my own thoughts, my bag of chocolates on my arm. I kinda felt like a granny. I randomly started singing. Heehee!

"If you're like us, calling all riders. Roll up beside us, no place to hide us. Freedom fighters, let's unite us. Switch on your nitrous and…. lets…. go! Destination, for navigation. Man up ya stations, feel the sensation. Surround invasion, with communication. Move quick we might avoid contamination.

"Down, here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this phenomenon (A/N: Ms. Fish, how do you spell phenomenon? Heehee, remember Sky?) Roll, open your soul, maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon. Just let yourself go, and let everyone know you move to this phenomenon. Don't let the spiders crawl up beside us. They want to bite us, inject the virus. Lift up your lighters, praise the righteous. Need you to guide us. Get…..prepared….to go. If you're like us, calling all riders. Roll up beside us, no place to hide us. Freedom fighters, let's unite us.Switch on your nitrous and…. lets…. go! Down, here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this phenomenon. Roll, open your soul, maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon. Just let yourself go, and let everyone know you move to this phenomenon"

I stopped singing after that because I spotted Team 10 up ahead. I smirked. _I bet I know what Jessie would be doing if she were here right now. _She would be running to Asuma and hugging him so tight he would probably drop his cigarette. She skipped up to them. Choji's eyes lit up at the sight of food, and I kept a wary eye. No telling what he would do… "Hiya people!" I said, waving. Asuma and Shikamaru both raised an eyebrow. Ino just stared. "Its Valentines Day! So I thought I'd bring you all some chocolate!" I said, smiling broadly, my hands on my hips, waiting for a response. Asuma was just leaning up against a tree and kept staring at me. Shikamaru looked at me funny. "How troublesome…." He muttered. I scowled. "No need to thank me or anything," I scowled, reaching down towards my bag and pulling out a large piece on chocolate.

"Bless you! Oh, this rocks!" Choji yelled, punching the air with his fist before waddling over to me as fast as his legs could carry him. (A/N: Fat people waddle, okay! And in case you haven't noticed, Choji is fa--, I mean, pleasingly plump) I smiled. Finally, some gratitude! I handed him his large piece of chocolate. "There ya go, Choji!" I handed a small piece to Ino.

"Why do I get a small one?" she asked, taking it from me. I looked both ways before leaning in and whispering, "I'm aware of your diet!" I patted her shoulder and walked over to Asuma and handed him a large piece. "Happy V Day, Asuma-sensei! Beware red-heads and seagulls!" (Heehee) "Um, thank you……." said Asuma, taking the chocolate. "You're welcome!" I went to Shikamaru and handed him a big piece. Then I leaned forward and whispered, "I can give you an extra piece to give to Ino, if you want!"

"AND WHY WOULD I WANT YOU TO DO THAT?" yelped Shikamaru, leaping back. I shrugged.

"Just offering. Well, have a good day peoples! And remember Asuma, beware red-heads!"

"OMG! ITS ASUMA!"

"Well, too late! Bye!" I walked, no, ran, away. A hyper Jessie with Asuma in a ten mile radius is, quite simply put, scary. I went down the road to leave Asuma to suffer, and started skipping.

"Off to see Team Gai!" I stopped in my tracks, grabbing my face in horror. "NO, NOT BUNNY-SENSEI!" I still ran up to them though when I saw them in the distance. "HI PEOPLE!" They all turned to look at me. "It is wonderful to see such an exuberant youth on this fine day!" yelled Gai, shaking my hand. I let go almost immediately and turned to Neji. "Hi Neji!" I hugged him. "Get off me."

"But it's Valentines Day! And I can never get a hug out of my normal Neji nii-san, but your nicer!"

"If this Neji is nicer, what must hers be like?" pondered TenTen.

"Get off me."

"Fine, be that way. Here's your chocolate. AND I EXPECT SOMETHING BACK ON WHITE DAY!"

"Dream on."

"Oh, you're mean. I'm not asking for much. Maybe just a 'Happy White Day', or, or a hug! Or money!" I patted Neji on the head and handed TenTen a small piece, paying respects to the fact she was on a diet (I think) before timidly handing Gai his piece of chocolate. "Here….you…go" I flinched, waiting for it. It came.

"Why, thank you, you wonderful youth!" O god. Where was Jessie when you needed her? "KILL THE LEE! SLUGHTER HIM!" Why, speak of the devil, there she was! I quickly handed him his chocolate, wished him best of luck, then skipped off to give chocolate to the other teams!

* * *

There, I FINALLY finished! Don't you feel proud of me Sky? Well, you should! Hey, people, please read my story!

Christy: Don't use my story as an advertising board!

Jessie: But it's a good story!

Joe: She's right.

Christy: Fine! People, read Jessie's story!

Jessie: Yay! r&r!


	11. Happy Bday Neji!

Happy Birthday to Hyuuga Negi! I mean Neji…

In honor of today, I wrote a short mini fic.

* * *

Today was Neji's birthday. So when he went to go train, he saw his teammates, the rookie 9, and the teachers.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Neji!"

Much to his protest, they all started with the cake! It was a big cake with a bird and 'Happy Birthday Negi!' on it.

"Who's Negi?" he asked.

"Lee's the one who got the cake. Blame him," said Tenten as she pointed to Lee.

So after the cake they went into the presents! Gai gave him a green bodysuit. Tenten gave him some kunais. Lee gave him orange leg-warmers to go with his bodysuit. And (insert name of person you think goes best with Neji here) gave him a kiss on the cheek… in front of everyone. The guys laughed at him and the girls giggled. And the teachers?

"Aww… how cute!" exclaimed Kurenai.

"My little student's all grown up!" cried Gai.

After all the other gifts he got from almost everyone else, he had one left. It was from Hinata. She handed him a fairly large package and told him not to open it in front of every one.

ANYWHAT! After every one left, he went into his room to open Hinata's gift.

It was a Doraemon toaster! Just what he wanted!

He added it to his massive collection of Doraemon merchandise and thought '_Today has been the best birthday ever. Not even the Main House can ruin it! unless they take away my new toaster…_'

* * *

**To the person who complained about there not being a plot:** There _is_ a plot, I'm just working out all the details before I tell people about it. I just have to watch the second Card Captor Sakura movie a few more times hehehe… You heard nothing!

See Sydney, he has a Doraemon complex! And as you can see, this is where he got the "Most important utensil of our everyday lives!"


	12. V day part 2 and a half!

Go read the Karaoke special!

**Reviews for first part of V-day special**

**Shinigami Goumon** If you haven't already read the Naze Nani special.

**Windedspirit:** Hi Jessie!

**huffpuff: **Thank you!

**Goddesforshort: **Don't we all.

**Elament Girls: **Strange how that works, huh?

**13thShadowKnight:** Must try that sometime...

**Gun.God.Angel: **Must do that too...

"Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable" I sang randomly. Today has been so musical it's sad. Oh well, one last stop before part two of Operation: Frog Frog Mobile Sunset Blossom! Part one: give the chocolate. Part tw... Oh look the Sand Sibs!

"Hi people!"

"What do you want?" asked Temari with a hint of annoyance.

"It's Valentine's Day, so I brought you people some chocolate!" I said enthusiastically.

"Err... yay?"

"Ok! A big one for Gaara," I said as I handed him a large chocolate heart. "And two medium sized ones for Temari and Batman."

"Don't call me that!"

"Well people," I started while completely ignoring Kankuro. "I have to go and err- make Naruto's lunch. So bye-bye!"

I'll be back soon!


	13. Dark Voder and Edward Elric

I finally got around to finishing the V-day special... and school starts soon... Am I that slow? Don't answer that.

**Reviews for 'I Live!'**

**Tigerflesh: _HI PORK-BUN!123!_**

**Gun.God.Angel: **You guessed it! I need your character's name and a little a about what they look like.

**13thShadowKnight: **Thank you!

**xclaimy: **You also guessed it! I need your character's name and a little a about what they look like. Send me anything. Can't be worse than what my mom gave me. And she didn't give me anything.

**Reviews for Naze Nani!**

**Foxic Cherrii: **The teachers all come in later, and I tink yu speld dat rite.

**Pork-Bun: **I already did!

**angel61991: **ok!

**13thShadowKnight: **Yerp!

**Windy-chan: **Come to think of it you never did help me...

--------

**Later that day**

"I still can't believe you ate the chocolate."

"Shut up dope."

"Hahahaha, so what's his excuse?"

"I'm right here you know."

"Hi guys! I take it you all ate the chocolate. Or at least broke it in half," I said thoughtfully.

"How did you get it in there?" asked Naruto.

"Magic."

"You can do magic?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Sarcasm."

"Oh."

"So why did you call us here?"

"I want to ask you all something," I replied bluntly. "But first we have to go somewhere, so follow me." With that I turned and walked away toward my destination. The Hokage Monument.

--------

I heard footsteps so I knew they were following me. I climbed up to the top so we could see over the entire village. The sun would set in about half an hour. I sat down and stared out onto the village. "Have you ever wondered why?"

"?" was their only response.

"Have you ever wondered why you live the life you live? Why you've had to go through so much pain. Why you had to be alone..." I clarified. My face was hidden behind my hair so they could not see my expression.

"Don't talk about pain like you know what it is. You have your little friends and probably have parents that love you and work to see you happy." Gaara replied, colder than usual.

"I have no parents!" I snapped. This surprised them since I don't get angry that often. "The woman who gave birth to me is NOT my mother and the man I live with is NOT my father..."

"...?"

"...?"(AN: I swear it kills them to talk.)

"How?"

"I still remember that time when she said she'd be back in five minutes," I said thoughtfully. "She came back two weeks later."

"So that's how..."

"She was never ready to be a mother. And something tells me neither was my father."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I have no parents and my sister..." I trailed off. My eyes were on the verge of tears. Memories came flooding back to me. All of them I'd rather forget. The ultra-sounds... the day she went to Mexico... those days _he_ was there... All of them hurt so badly, but one stuck out. The day I saw Matthew's grave...

"At least they're alive," Sasuke said bitterly.

"He's dead... before he was born... it's all _his_ fault." I sobbed silently. They hardly heard my voice. A few tears escaped and fell to the ground.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"My nephew."

"..."

"..."

"It's okay, everything will be alright." Naruto tried to reassure me, but to no avail.

"No, my life isn't even half over yet. I still have more suffering to live through... But you never answered my question," I smiled sweetly at them. You could hardly tell I was crying except for my watery, red eyes. It was almost as if we were talking about something else. Like when Joe, Jessie and I talk about random stuff.

"Why do you do that?" asked Gaara.

"Huh? Oh, I smile because there's already enough pain in the lives of the people who 'knows' me. Even if I tried to show anyone who I really am, nobody would understand. I wear this mask so no one will see my face. I do not see the reason why I should bring people down with me. I do not make very many bonds with people, and if I do they're usually not very strong. 'It is our bonds that hurt us.' It is that pain that makes us stronger."

"What makes you say that?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't, Sasuke told you that."

"When did I say that?"

"Right before you sprouted wing and tried to fly away," I answered.

"No really, when did I say that?"

"I'm serious. Having wings can make you stronger and be a _curse_."

"..." (Trans.: Oh, I get now.)

"Wait, Sasuke gets wings in the future?" asked Naruto all confuzzeled. "What else happens to us?"

"Well I'm at the point where Naruto is dead, Shino is the main character and Dark Voder rules all. Sadly, only side characters are left... and Sai."

"What! I'm **_dead_**!"

"_Shino_ is the main character?"

"Who's 'Dark Voder'?"

"You actually believe me? Wow, I thought it only worked on 'weasels' and 'seals'"

"Then what really happens?"

"No spoilers!" I replied with a grin on my face. "But you people still haven't answered my question."

"I don't have time to think about my past. I have a certain goal I must accomplish."

"Yes, but did you ever consider that maybe he did it for a reason? There's no such thing as fate, but everything happen for a reason. But do me and all the other fans a favor and don't talk to strangers or snakes."

"..." (Trans.: I can't promise anything.)

"And you?" I asked Gaara

"I stopped wondering six years ago. Can you remember that?" he asked with a challenging tone.

"Hmm...'There are two kinds of pain, physical and emotional pain. There are medical treatments for physical pain and they go away over time. But emotional pain is different. There are no treatments for emotional pain and it doesn't go away over time. There is only one thing that can heal it. It's love.' There are people that love you. You just have to look!

"..." (Sorry no trans. I haven't learned the Sand dialect yet.)

"What about you Naruto?"

"I've always wondered why until the day I graduated. Now the only questions I have are who my parents were and why they used me." ('_What's he talking about?_' thought Sasuke.)

"Well, most people think they know who your dad is, but no body knows for sure. As for your mother, I have no idea. They had to use a baby so that it wouldn't remember. They wanted you to be as normal as possible, but a certain person ruined it didn't he?"

"I guess you're right..."

"We should be going now," Sasuke pointed out. It was really late.

"Yeah let's go home." Naruto got up and brushed the dirt off his pants. We walked down in silence until we got to the bottom. As we were about to go our separate ways I stopped them and said, "The sky is always darkest before the dawn." With that I walked ahead until they couldn't see me that well.

But since they're ninjas, they have sharper hearing. They could've sworn they heard my sing:

"Father Into your hands I commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands, 

Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me?

Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die..."

--------

**One Month Later, March 14**

"Hey Christy! Wake up!" A loud voice shouted at me. How dare they wake me up at crack-head hours!

"Happy White Day!" Naruto shouted as he handed me a white rose.

"Aww, thanks Naruto! Now get out I need to get dressed. I said as I pushed him out and slammed the door on his face.

"Ow! My nose!"

--------

**Later**

I was walking around aimlessly thinking about my poor pet Pansuke and if my dad is feeding him enough. (Pansuke is my pet tree! 'Pan' means bread, 'suke' is something you add to the end of a boy's name.)

"Oi!" a voice yelled at me.

I turned my head and saw Sasuke walking towards me with something in his hand.

"What do you what?"

"I wanted to give you this," he replied as he handed me... a kunai! I had a white ribbon tied around it.

"Uhh...?" '_This is awkward..._' Looking around I saw random fan-girls hiding behind buildings, trash cans, signs, and other fan-girls. All of them had a gleam in their eye as if they actually thought that Sasuke was gonna give them something. '_Pathetic._' I thought up a way to get rid of them for a few seconds and then I got the perfect evil plot!

"Oh thank you Sasuke-kun!" I exclaimed as I through my arms around his neck causing his head to jerk forward. To all the fan-girls it looked like we were kissing.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

**Ten minutes later**

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All of the fan-girls ran home crying.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke while rubbing his neck.

"I got rid of your fan-girls. Thing is they're probably gonna kill me now... I'll just stay home for the rest of my life. Oh well, now we're even. You listened to my ranting, I got rid of your fan-girls. Well I have to go hide now so bye!"

"Err... bye?"

--------

**Later**

I was once again walking around aimlessly but this time I had a disguise! My hair was braided, I was wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a red jacket. So basically I looked like Edward Elric with dark brown hair and dark skin. (Want to see what I look like? There is a link at the bottom of my profile!)

I felt someone following my so I turned around, hoping that the fan-girls weren't stalking me.

I was Gaara.

"Have you seen a girl walking around? She has the same skin and hair color as you."

"Hi Gaara! I'm in disguise right now so could you make it quick?"

"This is for you," he said as he handed me a piece of paper and walked away. I looked at the paper and what was written on it.

It said: '_This paper is white, so there._'

'_Better than nothing..._' I thought.

--------

**Next day**

The Konoha Times FrontPage:

"**_Caught in the act! Is the Uchiha Clan going to be rebuilt soon?_**(More pictures on page 3!)"

"**_CHRISTY!_**"

"Oh great..."

--------

THE END!

School starts Monday so I will update more. How does that work? Jessie will be nagging at me all day, that's all.

I do **_NOT_** like Sasuke that way. You can have him for all I care.

Pansuke says hi!


	14. Is he dead?

Ok... I'm sure you all want to kill me now, huh? Well I don't blame you. Wait, ah! No I need my arms! OW! No stop! AHHHhhhh...! I can't update without my arms! Oh! Thank you! I can feel my arms again! Woo!

OK! I'll bore you with how school's been going AT THE END! Here be the new chapter:

* * *

_Mystery Person's POV_

"Hey! Don't forget, mom said you have to clean your room today!" a girl with the same eyes as me said as she tugged at my shirt. My stupid little sister was so annoying!

"Whatever." I muttered as she ran ahead of me.

I kept walking until I came across either a huge puddle or a small lake. I cursed under my breath and tried not to get my shoes too wet, but kept walking. Big mistake.

I felt like I was either falling really slowly or floating. I was somehow reminded of _Alice in Wonderland_. Well, for a little while anyway...

_**THUD!**_

Either the ground was soft between these two lumps, or I landed on some girls...

"Get OFF me you PERVERT!!!!!" It was evedently, the latter. She pushed me off and smacked my head. Hard!

"OW! What the (bleep) is your problem (bleep)!?!"

"What did you call me you little (bleep)?! Turn around and say it to my face!"

I turned around to (bleep) her out and... Wait... What?

She was stareing at me...? WTF?

* * *

_Other Person's POV_

He was... wow... I don't feel so mad any more...

He somewhat resembled the Uchiha only, his hair did not resemble some kind of bird. It was more... normal, but with a chunk of it covering most of the right side of his face... It was... different... and went great with his pale olive-toned skin...even though it kinda made him look dead.

His clothes somehow reminded me of something Gaara would wear. He wore a red and black striped shirt with a black and white hoodie over it. (A/N: He's so **EMO**!!!! XD) His black pants looked like they could have been girl's pants, but fit very well over his long, selder legs.(A/N: Why do guys wear those? And no, I do **_not_** like this guy. Jessie does...XD)

His eyes **_were_** Gaara's! Well almost, they were a little on the blue side, but still (nearly) the same.

Needless to say, he was... hot.(A/N: Not to me) I couldn't help but stare. It was kinda weird... and I couldn't help but blush slightly. That is, until he broke the silence.

"Are you one of those 'cosplayers'?"

"A what?"

"A cosplayer. They dress up like anime charecters and stuff."

"Anime? Wait, do you know a girl named Jessie by any chance?"

"Does she have curly hair?" I paused to think.

"Yes."

"Is she crazy and loud?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, she's in my class at school."

"You poor thing."

"Do you know her or something? he asked.

"Kinda. She sorta fell from the sky and landed on my brother's puppet."

"Puppet?"

"Don't ask" I said remembering why he be came a puppet-user in the first place. Some things are better left forgotten.

"Wait, who are you?"

"My name is Temari. And you are?"

"Andrew"

* * *

_In Konoha_

_My POV_

"Wow, Joe think about it, by next week, we'll start ninja training!" I said with big, sparkley, anime-type eyes.

"Woohoo," she said bluntly.

"You don't sound too happy."

"Well, doesn't that require physical work?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And who is there for only about half the P.E. classes so far?"

"You, but we can still try right?"

"Yes, but it's going to be incredibly painful," she said while clutching her stomach.

I sighed in exasperation. Argueing(sp) with Joe is pretty pointless most of the time. Why do I even bother?

From that point we walked in silence while trying to imagine our training.

Until I bumped into Sasuke.

* * *

Short, I know, but it's better than nothing.

And school? It's been a little weird, but ok. Grades are impoving and I'm in the same class as Kyuubi! I love my little brother!

But of corse, the people on my bus are so weird. Whenever this one girl listens to her ipod, she sing along with it. So I here the words to "Stacy's mom" song by a tone-deft freshman. Lucky me...

Other than that, things have pretty much been the same as always. Woohoo...

Oh, here's a link to Andrew's myspace: http// profile. myspace. com /index. cfm? fuse action user.view profile &friendid 129947570. Just take out all the spaces. And don't tell him he's in a fanfic ok?

Bye!


	15. Say hello to your doom!

Wow, it's almost my birthday! Hmm... Pansuke is growing so big! He's probably 6 feet tall now! They grow up too fast! (sniff)

Oh! And is it nornal for little 4th grade boys to sing random hip-hop love songs? I didn't think so...

* * *

_Another mystery person's POV_

'_I can't beleive she did that_...' I thought. Stupid last day of school! I felt my face getting warm.

"Hey bro! What's wrong? Why are you blushing? Oh my gosh! Do you have another girlfriend? I'm telling mom!" my little sister shreiked with happyness.

"IT'S NOT THAT!!"

"Yeah sure." she said with an '_I don't believe you'_ tone as she pushed me... towards a puddle.** (Dun dun _DUN_!!!)**

Wouldn't yeah know it, I landed face first. I got up and wiped the muddy water off my face. (A/N:Bet you weren't expecting that!)

"Don't do that!"

"Ok!" That little liar pushed me into another puddle, then walked off. But this time, I couldn't get up...

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

_Random place outside the village_

"I don't get it... Where did my Sasuke-kun go?" I muttered to myself. "I wanted to ask him out..."

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a person jumped on my back.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!!" I shouted at him. I grabed his arm and flung him into a bush. He roled and tumbled getting cuts from the thorns.

"Ow! That figgin' HURT!" he shouted back. I couldn't see his body through the bush, but did see messy blonde hair!

"NARUTO! I'LL-"

"Hi Sakura-chan!

"Huh? Naruto? Wait, isn't that you over there?" I turned to see who I _thought_ I just threw off my back.

"What? No, I'm here."

"Then who's...?" We turned to look at the guy I mistook for Naruto. He stood up and turned around while rubbing his now bruised arm.

"You're not Naruto..."

"No, I'm not."

"He does not look like me!" Naruto protested. "I look way better than that!" The other guy coughed.

"So if you aren't Naruto, then who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Kyler"

* * *

_My POV_

_In the Village_

"Hey Sasuke-sama!" I said cheerfully

"...What's with the 'sama'?" Four words! A new record!

"You're right! I should call you Sasuke-_senpai_!"

"Why?" he just sarted at me like I was crazy.

"Because Joe and I are gonna be ninjas! Isn't that great? I can't wait to start training!" I exclaimed with big spakley anime eyes.

"Are you serious?" he stared in disbelif.

"Yup!"

'_Is our village that desperate?_' thought Sasuke. Then he looked at me. '_She's so..._'

"You think I'm childish, don't you?"

"... sorta..."

"I'm not childish, you just act older." I said when I noticed he was staring at me.

"...?"

"Sorry you just act like Akito from Kodocha sometimes"

"Who?"

"An anime character who acts older than he really is."

"Oh."

It was quiet for a minute untill I broke the silence.

"Hey senpai! Can you teach me a few jutsus?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well somebody has to teach her that being a ninja isn't going to be easy." Joe answered because she was still there.

"But I already know a few handseals! Just watch me!" I shouted at them. Then I started to do handseals ..._horse, tiger_...

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

Only a small puff of smoke came out.

"Yes! See, with a little practice I'll be a great!"

"You keep telling yourself that..." said an oddly familiar voice.

"Wait... Is that...?"

"Is it who?" Sasuke asked.

"Andew? Why are you here?"

"I was about to ask you guys the same question." I noticed he still had his backpack with him. So where did mine go?

"HELLO KONOHA!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STAY HERE 'CAUSE I WILL!!!"

"Oh gawd, don't tell me..." Andrew sighed.

"SMACK THAT!" The voice sang.

"Konoha, say hello to your doom..."

* * *

Wow, the is the second fasted I've updated. How sad...

Review please!


	16. Stupid weasels

Alright before I go any farther, I would just like to clairify something. Jessie **USED** to think Andrew was hot because he's emo. But now she doesn't. I just had to say that before I found a Pikachu head on my doorstep, or something.

Ok, it's been over a year and I only have two votes? Rawr! Just for that, I'm not going to give you a link to my deviant art page! XP

* * *

_Joe's POV_

_In the Village_

"EVERYBODY RUN!!!" I shouted. If we hurried, she wouldn'd see us!

So we all ran, even Sasuke, in the opposite direction of the loud voice that was singing '_Smack that_' by Akon until she relized that she didn't know the words. So she sang some random country song insted.

"Why are we runing?" asked Sasuke who was really more walking fast than running. And he was still faster!

"**_So she doesn't catch us!_**" we all shouted at him in unison.

"Be quiet you crazy kids!" some random old guy screamed from his window.

"(bleep) YOU!" Andrew yelled back while making a certain hand gesture.(cough)

"Andrew!" I snapped. "Don't do that in front of Christy!"

"Who cares? Keep running!"

We all ran for a while until we were huffing and puffing. Our legs were sore, but we didn't care. If we were going to be ninjas, then we better get uses to pain, right?

"-huff- Let's -puff- stop" I wheezed. The others nodded, unable to even breathe properly.

"Hi kids! I see you have a new friend!" Kakashi said as he walked up to us just comming from around the corner.

"He's our classmate," Christy replied after she caught her breath. "His name is Andrew."

"I see. Well either way, I think this belongs to you guys." With that being said, he pulled somthing from behind his back and threw it at us, clearly aiming for Christy.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_**" They both shouted.

Yes, that's right, the '_thing_' Kakashi threw at us was really a person.

* * *

_My POV_

His arm was over my shoulders and his head was tangled in my hair. His feet were on Joe's stomach making her wince in pain.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID WEASEL!!!" I screamed at him as I pushed him off.

"OW! Don't do that! he snapped back.

"Ah, so you do know each other," Kakashi said calmly.

"Yeah, we're all classmates," replied Andrew.

"Why did you call him 'Weasel'?" Sasuke asked with an angry tone.

"That's a LONG story. It all started back in 5th grade when..."

"Christy, I don't think he wants to hear it," Joe cut me off.

"Oh fine." She ruined my fun again!

Silence...

"Hey Kyler!" Andrew broke the silence. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know,"he answered. "One minute, I'm telling my sister to shut up, then suddenly I'm here. It's so weird. But I did find this while this old guy dragged me here." With that, he pulled out something from behind Kakashi...

* * *

(Dramatic pause)

* * *

"My backpack!" I reached out to grab it, but he pulled it away. "Give it!"

"Why should I?" he said teasingly.

"I have important stuff in there!"

"Like what?" he replied with huge grin.

"My sketchbook!" I was really getting mad now!

"Really? I'll be barrowing tha-"

"Oh no you won't! YOU STUPID WEASEL!!" My rage was staring to take over. Without thinking, I ran towards Kyler about to punch him. Little did I know, my fist was glowing a blueish color.

"**_OOWWW!!!_**" he sceamed as my fist made contact. A large bruse was forming on his stomach where I hit him. The hole in his shirt was bigger than my fist with burnt edges.

'_She can already use chakara. This is going to be interesting_' thought Kakashi.

* * *

Short, but I got it finished before I leave to see my mom. She lives in a different state, and their comp. is broken so I won't answer any messages for a week. I might be able to... I don't know yet. Happy Birthday to me! In less than a week, I'll be 14! I'm so old! Either way, I be back by the 25th!

See ya soon!


	17. Pain killers

I've decided to cut Kyuubi from the main cast. He'll hate me for it, but six people plus the Naruto cast is too many people. He'll still show up in the '_Nani Naze_'chapters though.

I bet you're wondering what his name is, huh? I'll never tell you!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (continues for the next few minutes)

...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And just so you know, he's not my real brother! Either way, I won't tell you his name! (sticks out tongue)

Joe: Hey Sky! Naruto told me you were taking Greg out of the cast! Do you know how mad he'll be?

Me: **Piggy!!! **You told them Kyuubi's name!

Joe: Oops.

Me: Does anything stay a secret anymore?

Joe: No! Hey everybody! Christy really is afraid of dogs, can't swim and-

Me: **Shut up! **On with the chapter!

* * *

_No POV_

"AHH! Weasel I'm so sorry! Will you forgive me? I'll buy you a new shirt! Oh my foot! What do we do?" Christy shouted as she threw her arms around him.

"Wait, wasn't she about to kill him a second ago? What happened?" Kakashi asked. "And why did she say 'Oh my foot'?"

"She's a nice person and all, but when it comes to her sketchbook, well, she hasn't killed anyone. Not yet at least..." replied Joe.

Kyler groaned.

"She's just weird like that," commented Andrew.

"Joe! Do you still have your painkillers with you?" Christy asked.

"Actually, yes," she said as she pulled a white bottle out of her pocket. "Catch."

"Ow!" She said as it landed on her head. "Here Kyler, take two and you should feel better!"(A/N: Do **not** try this at home! I really don't know the effects of all painkiller brands.)

"Why do you even have those with you?" Sasuke asked Joe.

"Just in case."

Suddenly, they could hear the faint sound of someone singing off-key. The sound grew louder until they could make out some of the words.

"**She's got that honky-tonk**...!"

Andrew slapped his forehead. "Please no."

"Looks like we gotta run again," Joe sighed.

"But what about Weasel? We can't just leave him here!" Christy protested.

"I'll carry him." Kakashi said while putting Kyler on his back.

"Let's go!"

* * *

And before I forget, Jessie hates me now, so I had to go and change the whole story from this point on. The plot will still be the same though.

Here are more hints: "Even if I lose this feeling, I will come to love you again." and "Please forget me, erase me from your heart!"

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

We eventually got to a hospital and we left Kyler there. After that, Crispy and Joel decided to take Andy to the Hokage. I went with them because I wanted to know what she had in mind for the four of them. Did our village really need ninjas so bad that we have to train outsiders?

"Come in," Tsunade called from inside her office.

"Tsunade-sama! We brought you something!"

"And what would that be?" she asked with slight interest in her tone.

"This guy!" Crispy said as she pointed to Andy.

"I really don't see how that's a gift."

"Can he be a ninja too? Asked Joel.

"Sure. You all start training in two days."

"Yay!" Crispy cheered. She's so weird. "Oh! And you're needed at the hospital! We have a friend there and he needs your help right now!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit. I have paperwork to do."

"But he needs your help now!" Crispy whined.

"Fine," she said annoyed.

* * *

_My POV_

"_You dragged me here for this_?!"

"But he was in pain!"

"This was such a minor injury anyone with medical knowledge could have helped him!"

"Really? But there's just a bunch of organs there. Vital ones! I might have damaged one really bad!"

"You're weak enough so none of them were damaged much. He'll be fine by tomorrow! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back and finish my paperwork!" With that Tsunade stormed right out the door.

"Well that was entertaining," commented Andrew.

"Shut up," said Joe.

"Make me!"

"Not now guys, it's late. I need sleep." I tried to stop them before we got kicked out of the hospital.

"Who am I supposed to stay with?"

"How about Sasuke?"

"Me?" asked Sasuke who for some reason, was still there. _'Shouldn't he be training?_'

"Well, you are the only one here who we can ask. Kakashi went home already so you have to take him."

"...Fine."

"Can you take me to Naruto's house?"

"Fine..."

"What about me?" asked Joe.

"I don't know where the Inuzukas live. You have to stay with Naruto for the night."

"Great..."

* * *

It's been a while hasn't it? You people aren't reviewing as much any more. It makes me sad... 


	18. Chapter Notes

Sorry people but this month has been too crazy for me to post a chapter. I will fill the rest of this space with random ranting and soon to be chapters.

_**OMG!!! X 50000!**_

I found this awesome anime called Saiyuki! I have NEVER been this into an anime. I just love it! It's funny and it has a great plot. The action scenes are pretty good too. I only got a chance to see the first 35 eps. on YouTube before they took them off so now I have to go buy them! But if you get a chance to see it, **SEE IT**!! If you think you are mature enough. Don't watch it if you aren't over 12 yet.

I kinda have a thing for one of the main characters too... He was just so cute as a kid! I can't help it! Which one? The one who was formally known as the "River Orphan." Ha! You have to watch Saiyuki to know who it is!

Oh yeah, since I took Jessie out, I can put Greg back in! Yay! He won't hate me now!

Why didn't you guys review last time? This is another reason why I didn't update. You guys are mean! (sniff)

Did you know that your local Hallmark store can be a very entertaining?

Have you guys ever heard of the Naruto Abridged Series? If you haven't, go look into it. They're really funny! And while you are at it, you can watch other ones too. There are a lot of them out there!

END RANDOM RANTINGS

* * *

FUTURE CHAPTER STUFF, START!!

The only people left to put in are Greg and (low flying plane goes by)! Yeah we get a lot of those. And that's one of the things _they_ find out in the sequel! What's it about? It's kind of obvious. Isn't it? I thought it was. It will be as realistic as possible and I'm putting a lot of thought into it. I hope you guys will like it!

You know how I said that the plot was based on the second Card Captor Sakura movie? Well I decided to mix a little bit of Saiyuki into it. Just so you know, Saiyuki means "Journey to the West/Extreme" It's spelled like Journey to the West but sounds like Journey to the Extreme. It's a Japanese thing, I don't really get it either.

Here is a small bit of the story line. (For the story, not Saiyuki)

Once upon a time there were two kingdoms. They both sent there heir to go find a magical stone that can save the world and end the war between the two kingdoms. Blah burn bleh byakugan...

How does it fit into the Naruto storyline? You'll soon see!

Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah...!!

See ya!


	19. The Devil's Trill

Been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, sorry about that! It's just that for the last two months of school we had to put together a scrapbook about us. Being the lazy person I am, I put it off. The hardest part was probably trying to explain the concept of scrapbook paper to my dad. That was painful! I mean what's so hard to understand about it? It's fancy paper for a friggn' scrapbook! But now school is out and I have a longer summer than usual!! Why? 'Cause I used to go to a privet school and our years start earlier and end earlier. Next year, my dad is forcing me to go to a public school, so it starts later. Basically. because of the school change, I get an extra four(?) weeks off of school! In yo' face!!

Err, starting the chapter now...

* * *

_My POV_

"Naruto! We're here!" I shouted as Joe and I walked in.

"Why is Joe here?" Naruto asked. He was obviously sleeping because he was in his pyjamas and was rubbing his eyes.

"Because we have no idea were Kiba lives," she replied. "So it looks like I'm staying here tonight."

"Kiba? He lives down the street."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well it looks like I won't be staying here after all," she said. "Which direction?"

Naruto pointed to his left. "It's at the end of the street, you can't miss it."

"Thanks Naruto! Good night guys!"

"Good night Joe!"

"Naruto do you have an extra toothbrush that I could use?" I asked him.

"No, not that I know of," he answered.

I shrugged. "That's alright, I'll just use my finger."

"Your what?"

"My mom once told me that if you don't have a toothbrush with you, you use your finger."

"Ok then..."

"Naruto, where am I going to sleep?" I asked him.

"I could set up some blankets for you. Is that ok?" he asked.

"'Eah, mhat eel vi bine," I replied with about half my hand in my mouth.

* * *

_With Andrew_

_His POV_

"You can sleep here," Sasuke said as he pointed to his couch. For a Japanese character, his home was pretty American. "Your name was Andy, right?"

"Andrew," I corrected.

"Whatever."

Silence...

'_This is awkward_...'

"Hey Sasuke, you got anything to eat?" I asked. I hadn't exactly had dinner yet.

"Depends what you like I guess. I got some rice already made if you want to make an onigiri or some Inari sushi," he replied.

"What?"

"Oh right, you're not from around here. What do you eat normally?"

"Not oni- whatever you said. What are they anyway?"

"The first was a rice ball you can decide what you want to put in it. Inari is a kind of sushi without meat, vegetables, or seaweed."

"Then how is it sushi?" Makes about as much sense as any other weird Japanese thing.

"It's made with a sweet tofu thing," he tried to explain. "It's hard to explain."

"Okay then..."

* * *

_With Kyler_

_Random nurse's POV_

"Hello there, how are you feeling?" I asked the poor boy that was dropped off by that ninja. It's so sad what they do to gennins these days.

"Like I've been stepped on by an elephant."

"Ah well I'm sorry. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Alright, I'll see if I can get you something." I forced a smile. My face was hurting from smiling so much and my shoes were killing me. I love this job, but the long hours are painful!

"Nurse, am I going to be here for a long time?"

"No, we're only keeping you here tonight because it's late. You're fine. You will feel pain for a while and I don't recommend sit-ups until the pain stops. To be blunt, you didn't really need to come here at all. A good night's sleep is all you really needed, and maybe a few pain relievers." (A/N: Happy Joe? For all you other people reading this, Joe pointed out that there is a difference between painKILLERS and painRELEVERS. Don't ask me what though...)

"Ok..." Clearly, this guy was not put here on his request.

"I'll go and get you something to eat. You want an onigiri or some kind of fruit?"

"An oni- what?

* * *

_Somewhere else_

_No POV_

"It's late and I have no place to stay. Great!" Jessie said annoyed. Why hadn't she ran into some one she knew yet? Like Asuma!

"You are not the one I am seeking..." a mysterious voice called. If she didn't know any better, it was like the wind was talking. She was reading to many fantasy books...

"You... are not... one... of them..."

'_Ok, this is creepy..._'

"...not... them..." the wind echoed.

Suddenly, an icy wind blew. There was a russle in the trees and bushes. There was an eerie blue glow. It grew brighter, almost blinding. A strange person stepped out from behind a tree. His eye were glowing an evil yellow color.

"You are... not... needed..." he hissed in a snake like voice. A sinister smile spread across his face, exposing fang like teeth and and unnaturally long tongue. The face of a snake-like monster.

"Who..?"

He lifted his head and his little sneer grew. The devil's smile.

The blue light brightened and turned white. He muttered some words she couldn't understand and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

* * *

Eventful huh? Also, it makes a very dramatic effect if you read that last part while listening to this song called "The Devil's Trill" from Yami no Matsuei aka Descendants of Darkness. It's not really from the anime, but that was where I first heard it. And, I would like to point out that you shouldn't watch it if you don't really like blood or yaoi. Personally, I HIGHLY DISLIKE yaoi, but I was bored and thankfully, they can only animate a little bit of the nasty stuff. If you DO like yaoi, then you'll like it. 

Enjoy you're short summer!

Bwahahahahahah- (is shot)


	20. On a date

Ack! I'm late aren't I? Sorry but I had so many things to after I got back from California. I went down there for about a month to visit family and go to my first Anime Convention! That's right people, I went to Anime Expo!! How many of you guys went? Did you guys see my cousins painting in the art show? His was the _**huge**_ one in the back. Yeah, that one with the Hello Kitty Buddah. For those of you who saw it and can't read Japanese, she was saying a type of swear word. The words above her head say, 'Hail Hello Kitty.'

* * *

_My POV_

Sunlight came down on my face at full power, wakeing me from a peaceful sleep. I sat up and looked at my suroundings. The window, I was surprised to see, had no curtains and just happened to be facing East. The floor had scrolls and and empty ramen containers everywhere. In an obvious atempt to make me think that the room was cleaner, the clutter was pushed into a corner and cleared away from the makshift bed that Naruto had set up.

I smiled to myself. '_How very like him._'

I got up and walked towards Naruto's room to see if he was awake. His face was partly covered by his nightcap and the blanket was on the floor.

Not wanting to disturb him, I walked into his kitchen in search of something to eat. I opened his fridge and found that was pretty empty. I picked up the milk and gave it a shake. It was chunky. '_No way am I drinking this._' I thought as I poured it down the drain. '_But we can't have breakfast without milk. Hmm... I know! I'll go get some from Kiba!_'

* * *

I knocked on the front door of the last house on the street hopeing that it was Kiba's house and not someone else's house. Kiba answerd the door. 

"Oh good it's you. I don't know how to tell you this but, I think your friend died," he siad with a bit of worry in his voice.

"What kind of 'good morning' is that?" I asked. He motioned for me to follow him inside. His house seemed fairly similar to what people back home have. And there on the couch was Joe.

"See, I think she's dead!" Kiba exclaimed as he pointed at her.

"She's not dead, she just sleeps like it." I replied annoyed. "Just keep pokeing her and she'll be awake before noon."

"Noon? Isn't that a little late?"

"Not for her. Anyways, I came here on a quest for milk. Do you have some that you could spare?"

"Yeah we have an unopend gallon of milk if you want it. Hold on, let me get it." He said as he turned and walked toward what I assumed was his kitchen. He returned with a gallon of milk in his hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I smiled as I took it. "And make sure that when Joe wakes up she takes her meds, ok?"

"What meds?"

"She has a few health problems that require her to take a bunch of pills every day."

"Oh."

"Well Kiba-san, it's been fun, but I have to go now. Remember, just keep poking at her and she'll wake up eventually. Bye now!" I called as I walked out his front door and waved.

* * *

_Still my POV_

I made toast and was looking for the butter when Naruto finally woke up. He walked into the kitchen still half asleep until he ran into the wall.

"Ow! I hate it when that happpens..." He turned and looked at the table. There was toast and milk that wasn't chunky. "You made breakfast?"

"Yeah, I would have made ramen, but I couln't read the lables," I said kind of embaressed.

"You can't read kanji?" he asked suprised. "Really?"

"I can read a few, but I don't really know what they mean," I tried to explain. He didn't get it. "Where I'm from, we have a completely different languge and writing system. I have no idea how we understand eachother, but we do."

"Huh?"

I smacked my forehead. "Nevermind..."

* * *

_With Andrew_

_Sasuke's POV_

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" Andrew asked me as he walked into my kitchen. He took one look at the food on the table and had this confused look on his face that seemed to say 'Do you honestly expect my to eat that?'

'_Good morning to you too, sunshine_' I thought. He sat down and helped himself to a bowl of just rice. Did he think he lived here or something? Well I guess he kind of does now...

"So what is this stuff anyway?" he asked as he pointed to the chikuwa on my plate.

"It's chikuwa. It's a kind of fish... thing..." I tried to explain in a way that he would understand. "Just try it." (A/N: Chikuwa is, as my cousin put it, the Japanese hotdog. After acually seeing it, it looked more like a churro to me. It is fairly similar to naruto and he said it has a light, fishy taste. Like naruto, it is often sliced and put into soups and stuff like that. And I trust my cousin when it comes to stuff like this beacuse he spent a year in Japan.)

"If I get sick, I'll be sure to give it to you," he said as he took a bite. "Not bad I guess, I don't really like it though."

"Just eat your rice..."

* * *

_With Kakashi_

_No POV_

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"That strange group of new kids, something about them bothers me," she answered. "If what they claim is true, them that means everything in ourlives is being written down by some randon guy. Do you belive them?

"I don't know," Kakashi replied. "Would you like me to keep an eye on them all?"

"Yes, I would like you to keep an eye on them for the next two days. After that, they will start training and will be under someone else's care. Keep a close eye on them and be sure to report back with anything interesting."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

* * *

_With Naruto and Christy_

_Still no POV_

"So what are we going to do today?" Christy asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked back.

"Let's not start that," she replied with a hint of annoyece in her tone. "There has to be something we could do... I know! We should go grocery shopping!"

"But I have plenty of ramen," he said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Naruto, but I'm going to need a few more meal options than that." Christy said bluntly.

"Fine, fine." He gave up trying to argue. If this is how it is now, what happens when she gets used to living here?

"Then let's go!"

* * *

_In town_

_My POV_

"So what are we going to get anyway?" Naruto asked.

I shrugged. "I can't read the lables, remember? Maybe we should get someone to help me or something."

"Like who?"

"Well, someone is follwing us. Should we ask them?" With that I turned around to look at the wooden fence. A sheet dropped and Kakashi's face was revealed! Or at least his left eye.

"If I was trying to put some effort into hiding, I would be amazed how you caught that. But I wasn't trying," he said with a smile, obviously enjoying this.

"What? How could you tell he was following us?" Naruto asked confused. "Wait, why are you following us Kakashi-sensei?"

"I've always been able to notice things like this. And besides, he said he wasn't trying so that made it more obvious. Honestley Naruto, you sure you're a ninja?" I teased. It was true that I've been able to tell if someone was following me. Especilly since I found out that one guy liked me. Creepy stalker...

"Okay, so why are you following us sensei?" he asked.

"For fun," he replied with a bigger smile.

"You're lying."

"Am I?" he asked with a bit of a challenging tone in his voice.

"Not sure, but it wouldn't suprise me."

"What can I say, I just wanted to see this cute, young couple on their date. Is there something so wrong with that?"

"DATE?!?" Naruto and I shouted at the same time. How could Kakashi think this is some kind of date?

"Who's on a date?" an oddly familiar voice asked from behing me. I turned and saw...

"Ayame? Is that you?"

"Yup!" she replied with a big grin on her face.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Well I have no idea but when I got here..."

* * *

_"Ayame's" Flashback_

'_I feel like I'm falling..._'

_**Thud!**_

"Ow! What was that?" a voice from under me said. I looked over my shoulder at a person about my age with dark hair and strange green clothing. He looked like one of my classmates...

"Oh sorry Timmy. Didn't mean to fall on you," I appologized.

"What's a 'Timmy?" a female voice asked.

"Huh?" I took a better look at the person I stupidly mistook for one of my classmates.

"Who are you?" he ask politly.

"My name is Amanda. Who are you guys?"

"My name is Rock Lee!" he said while doing a weird pose. "And these guys are Hyuuga Neji and (a loud bird squawks) Tenten!"

"You're weird." Lee's face fell and Tenten giggled. Neji smirked.

"Hey, do you know someone named Christy?" The girl named (loud bird squawks again) Tenten.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"We met that girl and some of her friends yesterday. She claimed that you are from another world. She said something about us being manga characters. Is this true?" The one named Hyuuga Neji in an unnerving tone, like he was suspicious of me and going to kill me if I lied or something.

"Did you say manga? I don't like those things very much. I can never tell if it's a guy or a girl!" I said annoyed. I turned and pointed at Hyuuga Neji.

"For all I know, that could be a guy!"

"**That is/I am a guy!**" They shouted at me. Hyuuga was glaring at me but with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

_End Flashback_

"That's basicly what happened."

"Ha! You called him a girl! I wish I could have seen his face!" Naruto laughed.

"You did it again?" I said with an exsaperated expression. "Didn't we go through this already?"

"Yes... "

* * *

Nya hahahahahahahahahaha! Not bad for something I didn't even start until the 26th! This is probobly my longest chapter too... And the thing wth Amanda, that was an exact quote! 

We had a picture of the Naruto peoples and she said she didn't like manga and anime because she couldn't tell the guys from the girls. She ponted at Neji and said, "For all I know, that could be a guy!" Everyone around us at the same time said, "That is a guy!" Then she said, "See?"

The reason we call her Ayame is an inside joke between me and Joe. It has to do with Fruits Basket.

_**Random Character Comments!**_

This is a small segment where I will say random stuff about the characters, mainly, the ones from my class. One of you guys should come up with a more clever name...

Today's topic: Andrew

He's our class emo kid! Hahaha, not really. He does dress emo and I saw him not too long ago and as it turns out, he dyed the chunk of hair that covers his face dark red. Haha... Earlier, I said that he looks like Sasuke with a different hair style. Now I think that he looks more like L from Death Note.

(If any of you say anything like "ZOMG!!! i wuv Death Note!! It iz such a g00d s3r1es!! Light/Raito iz k3wl! I l1k3z L/Eru t00!!" or anything remotly similar, I will write you the most 'colorful' flame in the history of... something... I really don't want to hear/read anything about Death Note right now. And just so you know, I only saw the first seven episodes. It was really good and all, but the fans of the series are what _really_ bug me. You hear people complain about Narutards, but the fans of Death Note are _**beyond**_ annoying! And stupid! at least the ones I met...)

We don't talk much. When he signed my year book this year he asked if I had played Fianl Fantasy 13 yet and I said no. That's what most of our conversations are like. They are either related to anime/manga, video games, or whatever assignment we are forced to be paired up for. Man he would hate me if he found out that he was in a fanfic!

I enjoy writing about him and his similar personalilty to Sasuke. That's why they are living together. You can expect some odd moments with these two...


	21. Golden eyes

Sorry this chapter is so short. I've had a lot of thing to do and I have writer's block. Not that you guys review anymore...

And before you guys say anything, you did get your new chapter for August! It's for the Karaoke spin-off!

* * *

_Tsunade's POV_

_'So many new strange visiters... I don't really want to belive them. Everything in our lives controled by some one... How could he do this to us? The Uchiha clan, and... Orochimaru, and Dan and my little brother... How could this one man bring so much suffering into our lives without us knowing? How could he do this to us? Why? Are we really just charecters to him? Just a way to make a living? My creator or not, this man sickens me..._' I thought as I sat at my desk. My paper work just sitting there, unread and unsigned as I stared into the grains of wood in the walls.

"Shizune! I'm going for a walk!" I called out as I left the building. I needed more time to think without the nagging.

* * *

_In town_

_My POV_

"So is your name Ayame or Amanda?" Naruto asked.

"It's Amanda," she replied. "And you are?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage someday!" he answered.

"What's a Hokage?" Amanda asked looking very confused.

"It's the strongest person in the village." I answered. "They're also the village leader."

"Oh," she said understanding. "Christy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have your eyes always been gold?"

"Thay what?" I asked in shock. Last time I checked, they were brown. Regular, plain dark brown. "Do you have a mirror with you?"

"Not right now."

"What? Your eyes aren't gold?" Kakashi asked because he was still there and I have no idea how else to fit him in.

"Not normally..." I stood there in a state of complete and total shock for a moment.

"Umm?"

"I have... gold eyes...?"

"Yeah..."

"...gold..."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"**I HAVE GOLD EYES!!!**" I sqealed with joy. "Woo!"

"What the...?"

"Now I'm just like Nataku! I'm so happy!" I cheered.

"Who's Nataku?"

"Isn't that a Buddist deity?"

"A what?"

"And I'm like Homura now too! Well he only has one gold eye, but this is still awesome!" I was so happy! "I wonder if these eyes have a special ability!"

"Christy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're weird!"

* * *

_With Andrew_

_No POV_

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything to do around here?" asked Andrew.

"Yes," came the reply. "But I'm training today. You're on your own if you're bored."

"Training to beat your brother? You can take a day off, and train harder tomarrow." he suggested.

"... When you get stronger, we'll train together..."

"Huh?"

"You live with me now. I'll feed you and pay for anything nessacary, in exchange, you help me by telling me everything about my brother's fighting style and tecniquies." Sasuke explained.

"Makes sence," Andrew replied. "But I can only tell you so much. Christy would probobly be able to tell you more."

"Che..."

* * *

"There's got to be something to do around here!"

"Ask Naruto or something."

"Can't you tell me about something?"

"I don't get out much, too many fangirls." Sasuke admitted.

"But I'm so freaking bored!" Andrew complained.

"I really don't care."

"Then I'll trash your house. That's something to do!"

"Fine, we'll go somewhere."

* * *

_Outside of town_

_Tsunade's POV_

I was taking a little break from my walk. I had been gone for over two hours and knew I needed to go back. There was still paper work to be done.

I sat up stretching my arms as something rather heavy fell on me.

"Mmfh," was what it seemed to say as its face landed on the grass beside me. His body was draped over mine.

"What the..?" Another strange visiter?

"Oww!" he said while he got up.

"Who are you? And would you get off of me!?" I snapped.

* * *

I know, it's short and but it's eairly! And I have writer's block and I just stared high school. Please don't hate me!

And what happed to my reviewers? I only have one now? What the duck?!?

_**Random Character Comments!**_

This is a small segment where I will say random stuff about the characters, mainly, the ones from my class. One of you guys should come up with a more clever name...

Today's topic: Kyler

Kyler does in fact look a lot like Naruto. It's kinda creepy... They both have blond hair and blue eyes and his favorite color is (gasp!) orange. Thus, I figured he would be an interesting person to add.

Although, their personallities are bit different. As you will eventually read, Kyler can be very serious when he needs to be. He can also cheer people up with out even trying. Now I'm sure you guys are thinking, "that's just like Naruto!" and it is, but their methods are different.

Now Kyler and I aren't what I call friends, but we're closer than aquaintances. We get paired for so many assinements we lost track after 28 back in 5th grade. He started coming to my school in 3rd grade so you do the math. We got to know eachother, but we didn't really hang out together.

Kyler will by no means be a geinus ninja, but he does have a secret move that works on everybody. I have gone through special training to resist it, but I still give in every so often.

What is it? You'll soon see!


	22. Number 19's melonbread

Wow... I haven't said anything for months and I don't even get a note or e-mail asking if I'm still alive? That really hurts... Just for that, I'm not going to post the sequel story. Clearly you people don't enjoy my writing very much so why should I bother?

* * *

_With Andrew and Sasuke_

_No POV_

"So what do you do around here anyway?" Andrew asked. "Besides training?"

"Eat and sleep," Sasuke answered.

"Wow, your amazing..."

"Well what do you do?"

"I'd tell you, but the lack of technollagy here makes it very hard to understand."

"Technol-what?"

* * *

"We've been wondering around for a while now." Andrew pointed out. "I haven't seen any of your fangirls yet."

"If you say that, they'll show up and attack you."

"THERE THEY ARE!!" Some random girl shouted. A large group of girls came running toward where the first girl was pointing.

"WE CANNOT FORGIVE ANYONE BEING SO CLOSE TO THE GREAT SASUKE!!"

"See what I mean?" Sasuke said with an annoyed expression.

"Now we run, right?"

"Right."

And they did just that!

* * *

_With me_

_Still no POV_

"Gold eyes... Gold eyes.." Christy sang. "I have golden eyes!"

"Well since everything is alright, I'll leave you three now." Kakashi said with a smile. "I trust you'll find a place for Ayame to stay." With that said, he left. There was an awkward silence until Amanda broke it.

"So..." she started. "Where will I stay?"

"Hmm..." Christy thought. "How about here?" She pointed to the building that they were standing in front of which read:

"Yamanaka Flower Shop?" Naruto read out loud.

"Let's go in!"

* * *

_With Tsunade_

_Tsunade's point of view_

"Get off!" I shouted as I threw him into some bushes.

"Oww!! What the (bleep)!?" he screamed.

"Who do think you are kid! You've got some nerve jumping on me like that!"

"I'm sorry!" he replied while rubbing his head. "Did you have to throw me like that?"

"If you hadn't jumped on me, I wouldn't have thrown you! Just who are you anyway?"

"My name is Greg."

* * *

_Yamanaka Flower Shop_

_Ino's POV_

"Welcome!" I said as I watered the flowers.

"Hey Ino, can we ask you a favor?" said Naruto.

"That depends," I said as I moved the displays around. "What's in it for me?"

"A new helper!" said that one girl who pratictly strangled Shikamaru when she jumped on him. She pointed to the girl standing next to her. She was staring at the flowers with a confused expression as if she had no idea where she was. In other words, she looked completely useless.

"Tempting, but that's not really worth it," I said.

"Hey!" the other girl glarred at me. There was something familiar about her. Her pale blonde hair... I know! She looks like my cousin Ryuichi! Only female...

"Then how about I help you win Sasuke?" The other girl said with a mysteryous smile.

"How so?"

"I happen to have a friend that is very close to Sasuke," she answered. "He'll tell you what you want to know."

"Deal!"

"Then Ayame will stay here! Please take good care of her!"

* * *

_Later _

_My POV_

"Alright Naruto," I said looking at the bags of newly purchused food. "From now on we'll have more than just ramen."

"What?!" Naruto nearly dropped the bag he was holding.

"You heard me!"

And that wasn't the only thing they heard. The sound of loud footsteps and girls screaming. Which can only mean one thing...

"Fangirls! Quick Naruto, over here!" They jumped behind a building and pulled Sasuke and Andrew with them.

"Honestly Sasuke," I started. "With that many fangirls, it's a wonder that you don't take advanage of them. May I?"

"Uhh... sure..."

And I did just that! I jumped in front of the fangirls with Sasuke as my shield. They all stopped.

"Attention fangirls!" I shouted loud enough so they could all hear me. "Sasuke is hungry and wants melonbread! Please bring two so that the quality may be tested!"

"You heard her!" a random fangirl screamed. "We must feed Sasuke!" And they left.

Silence...

"Why melonbread?" Naruto asked.

"I don't even like sweets," said Sasuke.

"But I do!" I said with a smile. "And I know a lot about bread! So when I give you the winning bread, you have to act like you enjoy it. Ok Sasuke? Try to make it look real."

"Yeah Sasuke!" Naruto laughed. "Work it!"

"Shut up!"

And just like that, the fangirls started to come back, each with melonbread.

"Please line up in one line!" I ordered. "I will begin testing now!"

They all did exactly as they were told. All were hopeing that their bread would be chosen. '_Not going to happen!_'

"You first three fail! Number four passes the first round! Five through eight fail while nine and ten pass!"

"What?! How did I lose?" Number 2 asked.

"Good bread has a natural elasticity." I explained. "All the bread that failed has very little elasticity, thus it's low quality."

"It's not fair!" Number 7 complained.

"Life's not fair, get used to it and go home already." Andrew said annoyed.

And all of this went on until there was only one test and three breads left.

"Alright then number 9, this bread is a very sweet and favorful bread, but it's a little dry." I said while eating it.

"Can we hurry up?" Andrew complained.

"You'll have plenty of time to hang around Sasuke later," Naruto joked.

"Number 19, this is great! The bread is soft and the cookie dough is perfectly sweet. This will be hard to beat! Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes," she said shyly. A blush quickly spread across her face.

"Well number 27, this bread is very sweet," I started. "However, the cookie dough is too thick. Number 19 wins!"

"What? How can you say that?" Number 27 screamed. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm just someone who loves bread." I replied calmly.

"Why you little bi-" Number 27 started to say but was cut off.

"Just leave already!" Andrew said angrily. She stared at him and blushed slightly.

"A-alright..."

"Leave her alone Andrew," I said. "Anyways, great job number 19! Your bread shall be eaten by Sasuke! So what's your name?"

"M-my n-name is N-Na-Nagisa..." She stuttered as she cleaned her glasses.

"Well Miss Nagisa, Sasuke will now eat you melon bread!" I haned Sasuke the bread and whispered "_Work it Sasuke! Try to enjoy it._"

Sasuke took the bread and slowly took a bite. He did his best to make it look like he really enjoyed it. To his surprise, this was the best melonbread that he had ever tasted. '_So this Christy or Crispy or whatever her name is really does know her bread..._' He thought.

"This is really good," he said with a small smile.

Nagisa fainted.

"Great job Sasuke! That looked real!" I said as I finished my melon bread.

"So what do we do with her?" Naruto asked as he pointed to Nagisa.

"Wake her up I guess," Andrew asked as he poked her cheek. After a few minutes of pokeing, Nagisa slowly opened her eyes. After realizing what happened and that Andrew was so close to her, she screamed.

* * *

_That night_

_No POV_

"I'm so tired..." Christy said as she threw herself on Naruto's bed.

"Hey! That's mine!" Naruto said. "Get off!"

"You got to sleep on the bed last night," Christy replied. "It's my turn now."

"I did not agree to that!"

"Alright, I'll move over then."

"What? I can't share a bed with a girl!"

"Then sleep on the floor."

"Fine, you get the bed tonight. But tomarrow it's mine!"

"Whatever..."

* * *

I have finished my first year of public highschool! I made some new friends and took a Japanese class. Now I can read most Japanese! It makes watching anime a lot easier!

Speaking of anime. I will be going to Anime Expo again this year and I'd love to meet one of my readers!

_**Random Character Comments!**_

This is a small segment where I will say random stuff about the characters, mainly, the ones from my class. One of you guys should come up with a more clever name...

Today's topic: Nagisa

I didn't think up Nagisa until just a few weeks ago. In case you're wondering. She has medium-long black hair in a lose braid and she wears glasses. She's not a ninja and enjoys baking. When she takes her glassed off, her personallity changes. You'll read about that later.

She first met Sasuke before the Uchiha clan was killed. She dropped her school bag and he stopped to help her pick it up. He doesn't remember her at all. Cheesy, but it works.


	23. Save this Shopper's Soul

Been a while hasn't it? Did any of you go to Anime Expo this year? Did you see the bright purple banner in the Artist Ally? I spent most of my time working there. I'll be there again next year. I hope to meet one of you at Anime Expo 2009!

Oh, and I'm sorry if the end of last chapter was weird. I wrote it like that to make it look longer. Ha ha ha...

* * *

_Next morning_

_Naruto's POV_

I woke up on my floor, only half on my makeshift bed. A warm smell and sounds of someone digging through the kitchen utensils came to me. '_What is she doing so early?_' I got up and walked in to my kitchen only to find something I've never seen before...

She was making pancakes... For me...?

"Good morning Naruto. Did you sleep well?" My new roommate asked.

"Well enough, I guess..." I wasn't sure how to answer that. '_I never had anyone there in the morning to ask me that_.'

"Want some?" she asked as she handed me a plate.

"Sure."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Actually, I have to do some D-rank missions today. You can do whatever you want."

"Do you want me to make your lunch?"

"Huh?"

"Will you be back in time for lunch or should I make one for you to take with you?"

"Uhh, I don't think I'll be back until after lunch..." This whole conversation is so... awkward... '_What's this feeling? She's like... those women with their children..._' I remembered all those mothers on the street. Always making sure that their child was never hungry. Suddenly, the memory of those random girls who brought homemade lunches for Sasuke during their academy days came to mind. I blushed, but quickly pushed the thought away.

"Then I'll make you something to take with you. I'll give it to you before you leave so go get ready."

"O-ok..."

I quickly finished off my pancakes and choked down my glass of un-rotten milk.

'_Living with someone is going to be so strange..._'

* * *

_Tsunade's Office_

_No POV_

"Tsunade-sama! Where were you yesterday?" Shizune demanded. "How could you just walk away like that? What happened?"

"I found another one of those kids," Tsunade replied calmly.

"You did?" Shizune was very surprised at this.

"Yes, this one was named Greg. After asking him some questions, I had him stay at someone's house."

"Who is the child with?"

"The Haruno family."

* * *

_An hour Later_

_Team 7's training ground_

Sasuke's POV

"Good morning!" Naruto said as he sat down to wait. He can be so loud.

"Naruto! Where have you been?" Sakura asked. "You're late!"

"It's not my fault!" He defended himself. "Christy wouldn't let me leave!"

"And why not?"

"Because Kakashi is always late she said it's pointless to be on time!" Why can't they shut up?

"How sad," Kakashi interrupted. "She doesn't trust me."

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled at him. "You're late!"

"Sorry!" He smiled. "This morning I had to help my friend Komui clean his desk."

"Liar!"

* * *

_Lunch time_

_Still Sasuke's POV_

"Hey, do you want to share a lunch?" Sakura asked me.

"No," I answered.

"Sakura, why don't you ever want to share with me?" Naruto asked.

"But you already have a lunch Naruto," Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Christy made it for me," Naruto said as he opened the box.

"She made you sandwiches?" Sakura said as she looked over. "What is she? You're girlfriend?"

"Of course not!" Naruto blushed.

'_These idiots are so annoying! Why can't they just shut up and eat? Why does it matter if she made him a lunch? I wan't to peacefully enjoy mine!_' I thought angerly. I was still mad at Andrew for using up all of my shampoo and making me wash my hair with soap.

"By the way Naruto, how are you handling living with a girl?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, it's nice having someone around," Naruto replied. "She's a little weird though..."

"What does she do for clothes?" Sakura asked. Such a typical girl...

"Come to think of it, she didn't bring any clothes with her."

"What? Naruto you have to get her something!"

"I don't know how to shop for girls clothing! I don't even like shopping for my clothes!"

"This isn't about you! I'll help you pick out a few things, but you have to help me in return."

"With what?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Well now that you have your plans all figured out, you should hurry and finish eating." Kakashi reminded them. Finally, some quiet...

* * *

_Later_

_No POV_

"You ready Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah," he said as he finished picking up all his kunai. "Let's go"

They walked downtown together in silence. The whole time, the smile on Naruto's face got bigger as time passed. He was so happy that he could spend time with Sakura.

"Let's go in here," Sakura pointed to a women's clothing shop named "Millennium Aristocracy." It seemed a bit too feminine for Christy. He shrugged and went with Sakura anyway.

It was bigger than he thought it was inside. It had many types of clothing and accessories. The brighter colored clothing was in the front while the darker clothing was in the back.

"Uh, Sakura, how do I know what to get her?"

"Tell me what she's like."

"She's a little crazy."

"That's not going to help me!"

"Well, she said she reads a lot of manga."

"Then let's get her something like this!" Sakura pointed to some very frilly and fancy clothes. "This is a style of clothing that's really popular with girls who read manga. It's called Lolita."

"That's nice and all, but I don't think she can fight in those..."

But Sakura wasn't listening. She was enjoying herself too much. She never really had anyone that she could dress up like a doll. Ino did that for her a few time when they were kids but she never did for Ino.

"Okay, these should work together. And this would go great with this skirt and-"

"Ah, Sakura," Naruto interrupted. "How is she going to fight in these clothes?"

"What do you mean?"

"She starts her training tomorrow. She's going to be one of us," Naruto explained.

"Oh... Then she can't have to much of these..." Sakura tried to hide her disappointment.

"One or two shouldn't hurt..." Naruto tried to comfort her. And it worked! Sakura's face just lit up as she went back to figuring out which skirt looked better.

After Sakura was done with that they moved on to some clothes that Christy could use in a fight. Some with extra hidden pockets and some made to endure fire. Eventually, Sakura picked something out and Naruto payed for it. With five new outfits for Christy, (two of them being Lolita) they left the store.

"So what am I supposed to do for you?" Naruto asked.

"You have to help me shop for Greg," she replied.

"Who?"

* * *

That whole time that it was Sasuke's POV, he only said one word out loud... Should I fix that?

Can any of you guess what Kakashi's friend is from? It's a fairly popular anime. It's kinda historical and a bit religious. The english dub is coming out next year. Sasuke makes a reference to a different character. You know, when he said he washed his hair with soap. Yeah...

And the shop name is something I made up. It also is referencing that anime. I hope that's not a real brand...

**Random Character Comments:**

Why haven't you people come up with a good name for this yet?

Today's Topic: The super amazing, talented, beautiful, and smart (not) _**ME!**_

It's really easy to write about me. I don't have to worry about me getting mad at me. When I write about other people, I keep thinking that they might get mad at me for one reason or another. Why do you think I haven't been doing much with Greg?

The way I portray myself is a bit extreme. To be honest, if this really did happen to me, I think I would keep trying to tell myself that it's just extreme cosplay for the first few days. Once it set in, I think I would hide in the corner out of fear. After a few days of that, I would still be really scared, but my body would need food. It would take me a long time to be so casual. Probably...

Still, I like writing it like this. It's more fun to read and write like this! Trust me, I've written it both ways and this is much more fun.


	24. Happy Bday NaruNaru!

Gah! I'm sorry this is late! I haven't really been in the Naruto mood recently. I've been reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Kufufu...

* * *

Naruto woke up with an unusual silence in his apartment. He had grown so acustomed to the sound of breakfast being made for him. He became a bit concerend about this rare moment of peace and wandered into the kitchen.

It was empty.

Christy wasn't there with breakfast set on the table for him. Breakfast was there, but it was already cold. A small note lay next to the plate. Naruto picked it up and looked at the poorly written mess:

_Dear NaruNaru, _(He still didn't like the nickname.)

_I went oot ahed. Be shur to eat. Lunch is wait next to sink. See yuu tonite!_

_Love, Christy_

He had to reread it to make sure he got it right. He had to admit, she was improving her kanji. Still, she forgot some strokes and was leaving out particles. She could do simple sentences well enough though.

He sat down and began to eat. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what she was up to. He just couldn't figure her out. At first, he thought she was crazy. However, after a couple of days she was so normal. Once in a while she would be a little... different. He eventually gave up trying to understand her. She just seemed to enjoy messing with others a lot.

'_And it seems that she didn't remember..._'

* * *

Naruto went and trained with his team like normal. He got treated to ramen by Iruka, which wasn't too rare. He picked up some candy for himself before heading home.

'_Nobody has said anything about today... As expected, they don't care..._'

"I'm home!" He called out as he walked through the door.

"**Surprise!**" Voices answered as he walked in. There in front of him were his closest friends, and his crazy roomate. They sat around the kitchen table, a large cake in the center. Blue and orange flames swirls of frosting decorated the cake. And in large black letters _Happy Birthday NaruNaru!_

"You guys..." he started but couldn't finish. He was so happy! The last time someone remembered his birthday was his first year of the Academy. Since then, the teachers were too mad at him to care.

Christy went up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "How could I forget somthing so important? I left early this morning to get the cake here. I custom ordered it, just for you!"

"Honestly Naruto," said Joe. "You didn't think we forgot, did you?"

"How could we forget our precious NaruNaru?" Christy added.

"Thank you..."

* * *

More detail than Neji's birthday, but still short. I'll try to do more birthday chapters, but I don't know if I can remember all of them...

A bit of a spoiler for a future chapter in here. I start calling Naruto that for a good reason that will be explained eventually. And I think it's cute!

In normal words, the note said:

"I went out ahead. Be sure to eat. Lunch is waiting by the sink. See you tonight!"

As for regular chapters... You know that I'm in highschool right? And all my grades are above C level right now so that's where all my time has been going.

Hope to see you soon!


	25. The end

While I'm not sure if I still have any readers, I would like to inform you that I want to start this story over because reading it again has been far too painful. Unfortunately, it's been forever and I'm not sure where I was going with this story other than Orochimaru trying to use us for some evil plan that would give him power. My remake will hopefully be a lot better and not so much the squealing of a preteen fangirl. I still love you all!


End file.
